PRA ILUMINAR AS TREVAS FUNDAS DA PAIXÃO
by Ligya M
Summary: Quando a guerra estoura, Ginny descobre algo que vai mudar seu destino, e resolve ir embora da Inglaterra. Cinco anos depois, o destino resolve bater na sua porta e Ginny descobre que tudo nessa vida vai e volta. FICPÓSHOGWARTS HIATUS!
1. Capitulo 1 Amar é perigoso demais

CAPITULO 1 - AMAR É PERIGOSO DEMAIS

_Eu o conheci quando tinha dez anos. Você conhece alguem que tenha se apaixonado aos dez anos? Na verdade, não sabia quem ele era quando eu o vi a primeira vez.Ele era apenas um garoto fofo na estação do trem. Um primeiranista assim como meu irmão, que não fazia idéia de como teria que entrar no plataforma.Ele tinha os olhos mais verdes que já vi. Verdes, fortes e gentis. Só soube quem ele era quando meu irmão mandou uma coruja pra minha mãe dizendo que tinha feito amizade com ele. Com Harry Potter._

A viagem de volta para casa foi dolorosa. Ginny não conseguia pensar em mais nada, somente na morte de Dumbledore e no rompimento do seu namoro com Harry. Luna estava sentada a sua frente com Neville conversando sobre as ervas corretas para envenenar alguém.

- Por que não?

- O veneno não é eficaz como você pensa. - diz ele, com um dos livros de herbologia aberto nos joelhos.

- O que você acha, Gin?

Ginny continua olhando para o vidro da janela perdida em pensamentos.

- Ginny! - Luna grita.

- O quê? - exclama ela sem entender.

- Depois eu vivo no mundo da lua.

- Desculpe, eu só estava...

- ... Pensando. Até sei no quê. Ou melhor em quem. - diz Luna.

- Desculpe. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vocês me dão licença? - ela se levanta e sai.

Começa a andar pelo corredor do trem, sem prestar muita atenção nas cabines ou nas pessoas dentro delas. Não consegue prestar atenção em nada. Sente apenas um total sentimento de impotência. No meio dessa impressionante batalha contra o Lord das Trevas, tinha escolhido o lado em que queria lutar. Mas não podia lutar. Com tanta tristeza e desespero, não sentia forças pra lutar.

Só de lembrar da imagem do corpo de Dumbledore naquele caixão, sente arrepios. Ele era uma peça fundamental na guerra. Com ele, as chances de vitória eram grandes.

Com ele na liderança da Ordem de Fenix, lutando com Lupin, Tonks, Moody, e claro, Harry, Hermione e Ron, a esperança continua. Mas com a morte de Dumbledore e a traição de Snape, tudo parecia ter minguado. Não conseguia sentir mais nada além de desespero, frustração e dor. Tentava ser otimista e acreditar que o futuro seria próspero e a batalha seria finalizada com a morte de Voldemort, mas não tinha mais fé em nada. Em nada.

Parou numa das janelas do corredor, perto do maquinista. Encostou a testa no vidro e chorou. Um choro silencioso e dolorido.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando de Harry e o rompimento. Ele era tudo o que ela mais amava. O amava com paixão. Depois de quase cinco anos esperando, Harry a percebeu. Percebeu que aquela garotinha que corava ao vê-lo, era uma mulher. Uma mulher de verdade. Que estaria a seu lado em qualquer momento. Qualquer situação.

Mas infelizmente não era bem isso que ele pensava. Ele queria poupa-la do sofrimento. Poupá-la de lutar. Ele estava certo. Voldemort podia usá-la como isca novamente. Voldemort destruia tudo o que Harry amava, e uma garota de 15 anos era um inseto facílimo de esmagar.

Ela deu um gemido doído:

- Não!

Alguém tocou seu rosto.

- Ginny!

Ela abriu os olhos e viu seu irmão, Ron, com os olhos mais doces do mundo.

- Ron! - e ela se jogou nos seus braços, o abraçando, chorando muito.

- Não, Gin, por favor! Não chore!

As lágrimas delas molhavam a camiseta dele.

- Gin, por favor, me conta o que tá acontecendo.

Ginny olha para o irmão, com o rosto de profunda tristeza e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Tudo está acontecendo, Ron. Eu me sinto no meio do mar revolto sem um tábua onde me segurar.

Ronald segura o rosto da irmã com as duas mãos.

- Junto com a morte de Dumbledore e o fim do meu namoro, foi levada a minha esperança.

- Não, Gin, por favor, não acredite nisso. Dias melhores virão. Você não acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito na sua fé. Mas eu não tenho fé em mais nada.

- Gin, você só está triste e abalada.

- Não, Ron, você nunca vai entender.

- Você só precisa voltar pra casa e descansar. Mamãe vai cuidar de você.

- Não, Ron. - ela se afasta dele, dando passos para trás. - É isso o que você acha que eu preciso? Do colinho da mamãe? Eu não sou nenhum bebê, Ron. Eu tenho necessidades e preocupações que você nunca vai entender.

Ela se vira e corre pelo corredor, entrando num banheiro próximo.

Ron balança a cabeça, com total incompreensão.

Ele volta para a cabine, que dividia com Harry e Hermione, e se senta em silêncio, com uma feição entristecida.

- Onde você estava? - pergunta Hermione.

- Eu fui ver aquele primeiranista barulhento, Mick, Nick, Kick, ah, sei lá, o nome dele, que fica quebrando as janelas. E então eu... - ele pára de falar.

- Eu o quê? - pergunta Harry.

- Encontrei Ginny. - responde ele.

Harry sente o coração acelerar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Encontrei ela lá perto do maquinista, aos prantos. Ela chorava tanto que me ensopou de lágrimas. Eu não consegui entender.

- Ela não disse nada porque tava chorando?

- Ela disse que não tinha mais esperança. Ela disse que não tinha mais fé em nada depois da morte de Dumbledore, e do...

- Do...

- Do fim do namoro com Harry.

Harry abaixa a cabeça, embaraçado.

- Ela está arrasada, Harry. - diz Hermione.

- Olha, eu fiz a coisa certa. Voldemort pode pegá-la, e a última coisa que eu quero é que alguém se machuque. Principalmente Ginny.

- Harry, tenta compreender. Ela ama você. Ela entende suas prioridades, mas precisa tratá-la dessa maneira, como se ela fosse algo descartável?

- É auto-preservação, Mione. Eu a amo também.

Na plataforma, enquanto Harry e Mione conversavam com Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos, Tonks, Lupin e Moody, Ginny puxava Ron de lado.

- Queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Não fale nada pra ninguém sobre meu namoro com Harry.

- Por quê?

- Não quero que saibam, só isso. Não quero pena, nem nada. Você pode pedir isso a Mione e ao Harry?

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado.

- Meu anjo, o que aconteceu? - pergunta Molly, pergunta a filha.

- Nada, mãe, estou bem. Eu só estou cansada, quero ir pra casa. - Ginny responde.

- Você está melhor? - Hermione pergunta para ela.

- Não sei do que você tá falando. - diz séria. - Vamos embora, mãe, por favor! Este lugar tá me dando náuseas. – diz ela, se virando em indo em direção ao carro do ministério.

- Já estamos indo. Tchau, Harry, querido, esperamos você no casamento.

- Eu vou, com certeza, Sra. Weasley.

- Hermione, você também vem, não é?

- Claro que sim, não perderia por nada.

- Fico feliz. – diz ela.

– E você, - Sr. Weasley aponta para Harry. - fique em contato conosco, qualquer coisa, avise.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley.

- Vamos logo, moleque. – grita tio Walter.

- Tchau, gente.

- Tchau, Harry! – diz Ron e Mione em uníssono.

- Tchau, Gin. – diz ele a fitando tristemente.

Ela não responde. Finge não ter ouvido nada.


	2. Cap 2 Tudo é pouco para tanto sofrer

'Miaka', 'Lanni', 'Rita W. Malfoy' e 'Nady Voldie' : obrigadissima pelas reviews. Fiquei doente porque não tinha recebido um retorno ainda. E quando li a review de vocês, quase chorei. Ainda bem que vocês gostaram. Tava com medo de ter exagerado demais nos sentimentos dos dois. (Outra coisa, eu prefiro Ginny do que Gina). E outra, não vou prolongar a guerra, vou dar um salto de alguns anos antes de um final feliz. Ou não. 1000 bjocas. Valeu.

CAPITULO 2 – TUDO É POUCO PRA TANTO SOFRER

"_Queria poder explicar tudo o que senti todos esses anos em Hogwarts. Tendo Harry tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Depois daquele meu primeiro ano cabuloso, em que ele me salvou da minha burrice e ingenuidade, senti que as coisas deveriam ser diferentes. Que conforme o tempo passasse, tudo seria diferente. Mas ele só me via como a irmãzinha do Ron, e não como uma garota qualquer de Hogwarts. Era isso que eu queria. Que ele me visse como uma garota comum. Só que ele não era um garoto comum. Ele era Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Tinha que mostrar pra ele que podia ser tão especial quanto ele era. Demorou até conseguir."_

As semanas se arrastavam naquele mês de julho.

Molly se preocupava cada vez mais com Ginny, que se refugiava cada vez mais no quarto, descendo apenas para comer. Estava infeliz e deprimida. Nem o quadribol a animava. Parecia que contava os dias em que o irmão, Hermione e Harry iriam para a guerra.

- Estou preocupada com ela. Você sabe o que está acontecendo, Ron? – perguntou a mãe, um dia.

- Não, mãe. – mentiu ele. – Deve ser por causa do Dumbledore.

- Não sei. Algo me diz que é mais que isso.

- Acho que não, mãe. – ele muda de assunto. – Tudo pronto pro casamento?

- Quase tudo pronto. Falta uma semana agora. Harry e Hermione vêm? Já falou com eles?

- Não, sobre isso não. Falamos sobre a nossa... viagem.

- Quando vocês vão?

- Depois do casamento. Vamos visitar alguns lugares e...

- E o quê?

- Eu não sei bem. Harry está decidindo com Lupin.

- Algo me diz que essa viagem é a causa da tristeza de Ginny.

- Que absurdo, mãe!

- Eu conheço a minha filha, Ron. Eu sei o que passa no coração dela.

- Então porque me perguntou? – diz ele, sai da cozinha, furioso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns dias depois, Harry e Hermione aparatavam na porta da família Weasley. Harry parecia abatido e cansado. As preocupações com a procura das horcruxes lhe tiravam o sono.

Molly Weasley os recebia como sempre: como se fossem seus filhos.

- Como está, Harry, querido?

- Estou bem.

- E seus tios? Lhe trataram bem?

- Na verdade, como o de sempre. Como sempre parecia que não viam a hora de me ver longe.

- E você, Hermione?

- Vou bem, Sra. Weasley.

- Seu vestido de dama-de-honra está pronto lá em cima. A costureira está lá com Ginny no quarto dos gêmeos. Subam lá para cumprimentar ela e Ron.

Hermione e Harry sobem as escadas e com a porta aberta, entram no quarto.

Ron está sentado numa poltrona de costas para a porta usando uma calça negra e uma camisa semi aberta sem mangas bem descosturada. Parecia totalmente entediado.

Quando Harry viu Ginny, seu coração só faltou lhe sair pela boca. Suas mãos suaram e sentiu que ia perder a respiração.

Ela se encontrava em pé num pedestal, usando os cabelos displicentemente amarrados no topo da cabeça, tendo fios jogados para todos os lados, e usava um vestido creme tomara-que-caia, com um longa saia em camadas. A costureira estava no chão arrumando os últimos detalhes da barra do vestido.

Ginny olhava pela janela do outro lado da porta, sem piscar, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.

- Você vai ficar linda! – disse a costureira.

- Todos vão babar diante de você, maninha!

Ginny continuava muda, como se não ouvisse ninguém. Mantinha uma feição triste e distante, como se aquela prova de vestido estivesse sendo feita num corpo que não fosse o seu. Como se seu espírito estivesse voando longe.

- Ginny! – Ron grita.

- Que é? – e se vira, acordando do seu devaneio.

Olha a porta e vê Hermione e um embasbacado Harry.

Hermione exclama:

- Você está maravilhosa!

Ron se vira e vê os amigos.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – e se levanta para abraçar os dois.

Harry abraça o amigo, sem tirar os olhos de Ginny.

Ginny abaixa os olhos e os volta para o horizonte.

- Não sabe mesmo porque viemos? - pergunta Hermione, rindo.

- Eu sei, não imaginei que viessem tão cedo. O que foi, Harry? – vendo que o amigo estava parado olhando fixo.

E o viu, fitando Ginny, que fingia não ter ninguém no quarto.

- Você está linda, Gin. – Hermione repete o elogio.

- Pena que a cara não ajuda. – disse Ron.

Ginny faz uma careta contrariada com o comentário do irmão e suspira, se voltando para a costureira.

- Sra. Toul, falta muito para terminar?

- Não querida.

- É que eu quero sair desse quarto. Não estou conseguindo respirar aqui dentro.

Hermione, Harry e Ron se entreolham.

- Então vá descansar. – diz a senhora.

- Com licença. – diz ela, e desce o pedestal.

Atravessa o quarto e sai pela porta, desviando dos três.

Corre para o quarto, segurando o choro.

Encontra Fleur no caminho.

- Gin, querrida, você estarr linde com ess vestide.

- Me da licença, Fleur.

Invade o quarto, tranca a porta e chora compulsivamente.

Um choro doloroso, sofrido. Como se guardasse aquilo por tanto tempo, que uma hora iria explodir.

Chorava impiedosamente. A saudade e a distancia eram tantas que não conseguia sentir alívio nem chorando. Estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele, novamente.

Antes não conseguia ficar perto dele por vergonha. Agora não conseguia ficar perto dele por saudade. Era mais que saudade, mais que tristeza. Era amor. Tanto amor que não conseguia ficar sem ele. O amor dele a preenchia. A completava. Sem isso, se sentia vazia. Oca.

Tinha passado todas as semanas assim. Vivendo como se lhe faltasse algo. Faltasse um pedaço.

Se sentou no chão, encostada na porta.

Segurava os soluços e tentava se controlar.

- Por favor, Ginny. – falava para si mesma. – Se controla. Você vai conseguir. Você vai esquecer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Depois da costureira sair do quarto, alegando que ia tomar um café com Sra. Weasley, Ron, Harry e Hermione ficaram intrigados com a indiferença de Ginny.

- Ron, o que foi aquilo? – pergunta Hermione.

- Também não sei. Ao menos ela estava falando comigo, até vocês chegarem. – ele responde.

- Corrigindo: até o Harry chegar. – disse Hermione.

- Hey! – diz ele. – Não fiz nada. – se defende.

- Harry, não adianta fingir que tudo está normal. Tenta compreender. – diz Hermione. – Ela está tentando lidar com os sentimentos dela dessa maneira.

- Fugindo? – pergunta Ron.

- Não. Se afastando. – responde ela.

Harry abaixa a cabeça, se sentindo culpado. Fecha os olhos e a imagem dela naquele pedestal, lhe veio a cabeça. Parecia um anjo. Aquela pele clara contrastando com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos azuis. Seu coração dói com a sensação de perda.

- Ela estava linda, não estava? – diz em voz alta.

Hermione e Ron sorriem. Eles sabem que tudo é tão difícil para ele quanto pra ela.

- Estava. – responde Ron, com a voz macia.

Harry levanta a cabeça, tendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Me desculpem. – ele diz.

- Desculpar por quê? – pergunta Hermione.

- Por parecer tão insensível, tão...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Harry. A gente entende. – diz Ron.

- Obrigado.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. – diz Hermione.

- Não a obrigue a falar nada, Mione. – diz Ron.

- Não vou. Tenho certeza de que ela precisa falar com uma mulher. – e se vira. – E que não seja a mãe dela. Ou a Fleur.

Hermione atravessa os corredores e bate na porta.

Ginny ainda no chão, limpa as lágrimas.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Mione.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Mione.

- Deixa eu conversar com você. Sei que precisa conversar com alguém.

Ginny fecha os olhos e admite. "Seria bom conversar com ela."

Levanta e abre a porta.

- Você ta bem? – pergunta Hermione, que entra e fecha a porta.

Ginny vira as costas e se senta na cama.

- Não, você não está bem. – a própria Hermione responde, ao ver os olhos vermelhos da amiga.

Ginny olha para a amiga, sem resposta.

- Querida, eu sei que é difícil, mas tenta compreender os motivos dele.

- O problema não são os motivos dele, Mione. Eu não sei explicar pra você, tudo o que estou sentindo. Parece que o mundo está caindo na minha cabeça, e não tenho lugar pra fugir.

Hermione senta ao seu lado, e faz um carinho no rosto da amiga.

"É melhor deixá-la desabafar."

- Eu... eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser o que era. Voltar àquelas semanas que foram as melhores da minha vida. Onde não tivesse que encarar a realidade. Encarar a guerra, Correr o risco de perder minha família, perder meus amigos, perder o Harry.

Ela volta a chorar compulsivamente. Põe a cabeça no colo de Hermione, que a consola, fazendo carinhos nos seus cabelos.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse ele do meu lado...

- Meu amor, tente ter fé. Tudo vai melhorar. Vamos lutar e vencer.

- Eu o quero de volta, Mione.

- Ele só ta tentando de proteger. Tente entender que ele ama você e quer te preservar a todo custo. Nem que tenha que te manter longe.

- Mas quanto tempo isso vai durar?

- Não sei, ninguém sabe. Pode terminar amanhã. Pode durar anos.

- Não posso viver assim. Não posso viver com um fantasma que me persegue dia e noite, me assombrando e me matando aos poucos.

- Não sei o que lhe dizer, Gin. Se isso lhe faz sofrer tanto, tente esquece-lo.

- Faz cinco anos que eu tento esquece-lo, Mione. Nunca consegui. Como farei isso agora?

- Você é uma mulher. Forte e determinada. Vai conseguir.

- Agora que eu o tive, como vou esquecê-lo?

- Você vai ter que conviver com isso. Não vou por a mão na sua cabeça, como faria com uma criança e dizer que você está certa. Você é uma bruxa formidável e uma grande mulher. Sabe tomar suas decisões e sabe o que quer. Seja forte, que tudo o que você quer virá até você.

Ginny fica em silêncio, se acalmando.

Hermione começa a cantar, leve e baixo:

- "E agora/ O que faço eu da vida sem você/ Você não me ensinou a te esquecer/ Você só me ensinou a te querer/ E te querendo vou tentando me encontrar..."

Hermione ficou embalando Ginny, a acalmando, até ela adormecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Espero que não esteja tudo muito brega. Na verdade, o sofrimento de Ginny ainda vai durar um pouquinho. Preciso explicar as coisas direito, porque na minha cabeça, já passou o tempo. Quero ver Ginny daqui a cinco anos logo. Ainda vai rolar algumas coisas. Preciso ir devagar.


	3. Cap 3 Quisera estivesse no mar

**Nady, Michele, Lanni, Miaka, Rita"**: vocês como sempre iluminando meu dia. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews. Só que infelizmente eles vão sofrer mais um pouquinho. Como diz um velho professor meu, "Drama é conflito!".

CAPITULO 3 – QUISERA ESTIVESSE NO MAR, NÃO EM VOCÊ

"_Quando eu tinha 13 anos, houve um torneio de grande magnitude em _

_Hogwarts.Quem participava corria o risco de morte, mas o perigo era sedutor. Não participei. Como sempre era criança demais. Mas o meu coração estava naquele torneio. Harry participava.E pra espanto de todos, ele se saiu muito bem. Bem demais. Mas o que mais me doeu além daquele risco todo que ele corria, foi ele se interessar por uma garota. Eu sei que isso um dia ia acontecer, mas o interesse estampado no seu rosto foi doloroso demais. Neste dia decidi ser uma outra Ginny. Iria lutar por ele de outra maneira,"_

O dia do casamento havia chegado. Era uma manhã ensolarada e a cerimônia ia ser realizada no jardim. Ele estava desgnomizado e o gramado estava num verde brilhante. Debaixo de um arco estava o altar, decorado com flores brancas e lilases.

Toda a casa estava decorada em branco e lilás. A 'Toca' nunca esteve tão linda e perfumada. A sala de jantar estava com um carpete branco e a mesa enfeitada com orquídeas lilases e roxas.

Os convidados se aglomeravam no jardim.

Tonks, Lupin, Moody e Fred e Jorge que vestiam ternos impecáveis, conversavam animadamente. Neville e Luna conversavam com Ron e Hermione sentados nas ultimas cadeiras. Hermione vestia o mesmo vestido de dama de honra que Ginny vestiria. Ela tinha seus cabelos cacheados presos num coque, deixando alguns fios caírem em volta do rosto.

Harry estava sentado junto deles, mas não participava da conversa.

Estava serio e soturno. Na verdade, estava preocupado. Não tinha mais escapatória. No dia seguinte, iria embora caçar as horcruxes. Só de lembrar, seu estômago dava um nó. Abaixa a cabeça e suspira profundamente.

Levanta a cabeça e vê a sua frente aquela visão novamente: Ginny.

Usava o vestido creme de novo. Tinha os cabelos arrumados presos num coque no alto da cabeça. Usava uma gargantilha de brilhantes e uma maquiagem leve.

Usava o mesmo vestido que Hermione, mas nela caía como uma luva.

Ela andava pelo gramado, em direção a Gui, que estava em pé ao lado do altar. Ele já tinha se recuperado dos ferimentos e apresentava poucas cicatrizes.

Gui abria os braços e a abraçava. O rosto dela continuava com as feições de sempre. A mesma feição dura e triste.

Ele dizia algo para ela, que Harry não podia entender pelo movimento dos lábios. Mas não era algo que ela gostava, ela fazia expressões de tédio.

Harry viu quando Gui a abraçou pela cintura e andou com a irmã até alguns convidados.

Professora McGonagall a cumprimenta:

- Como vai, Ginny? Não tinha a visto.

- Tudo bem. – ela responde.

- Você não parece feliz. Olhe seu irmão. Ele está exultante.

- É que, ao contrário de mim, professora, ele vai ficar com a pessoa que ele ama. – responde ela alto o suficiente para todos os presentes ouvirem, inclusive Harry, deixando todos com um ar de surpresa. – Com licença. – e sai.

Ela entra em casa, vê o pai conversando baixo com um dos seus irmãos mais velhos, Carlinhos, os dois também impecavelmente vestidos.

- Oi, filhinha.

- Oi, pai.

- Pai, - diz Carlinhos, num sorriso divertido. – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Olhe para ela. Logo você vai ter uma fila de caras aqui na porta de casa.

O pai dá uma gargalhada.

Ginny cora, e sobe as escadas até o quarto.

Na escrivaninha, pega um pequeno vidro com um líquido transparente. Tira a tampinha metálica e bebe tudo.

Faz uma careta, sentindo o gosto amargo.

- O que você bebeu? – uma voz vem da porta.

Se vira rapidamente e vê Harry parada, a olhando intrigado.

- Não é nada. Você errou o caminho. A festa é lá embaixo.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Acho que não tenho nada pra conversar com você.

- Pelo contrário, é imprescindível.

Ginny percebe que não é brincadeira. Ele está realmente falando sério.

- Sabe onde é a cachoeira? – ela pergunta.

- Sei. – ele responde.

- Me encontre lá à noite, depois da festa. Agora você pode me dar licença? – e se vira para a escrivaninha.

Harry fica imóvel somente a fitando por alguns segundos, intrigado com sua indiferença. Abaixa a cabeça e sai.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isto? – ela se pergunta, guardando o frasco.

Olha no espelho, verificando se tudo está perfeito na sua aparência e desce. Na sala, encontra a mãe, Fleur, a mãe dela, Sra. Delacour e a irmã dela, Gabrielle.

Fleur está magnífica. Usa um vestido de noiva glamouroso branco com pequenos detalhes em lilás, combinando perfeitamente com tudo.

Ela tem um sorriso no rosto que preenche toda a sala.

É o seu grande dia, está realizando um dos seus sonhos. Está se casando com o homem que ama.

Ginny, pela primeira vez, em semanas, sorri. Um sorriso de felicidade. Pelo irmão e por Fleur.

Eles irão ser felizes. Pra sempre.

- Oi querida. – diz Molly.

- Oi mãe.

- Giní, vose estarr marravilhose. – diz Fleur. – Non estarr mamã?

- Come um anje. – diz a sra. Delacour.

- Você escolheu um vestido lindo, Fleur. Tem um ótimo gosto. E não só para

roupas. Gui é fantástico.

- Eu sei. Ele é o home de min vide.

- Parabéns! – diz Ginny, com sinceridade.

Ela sai pro jardim.

- Hey, Gin...

Ela se vira e vê Hermione a chamando.

- Está pronta?

- Claro.

Elas andam até o altar.

- Como você está? – pergunta Hermione.

- O de sempre.

- Tão mal assim!

Ginny lhe dá um olhar de desprezo.

- Tô brincando, sua boba.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Mione. A fase suicida já passou.

- Nem brinca com isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry e Ron as olham de longe.

- Onde foi que eu errei, Ron? – pergunta Harry.

- Quer que eu responda mesmo? Ou é uma pergunta retórica?

- Digo... olhe pra aquilo. – e aponta para Ginny. – Por que não mereço uma chance só de ser feliz?

- Bom, meu amigo, não sei o que responder. Prefiro não me meter.

- Ficar com ela era tudo o que eu queria.

- Mas...

- Mas você sabe. Meu destino está praticamente traçado. Preciso fazer isso, Ron. E não posso carregar Ginny nele. Não sei como isso vai acabar. Não posso arrastá-la comigo num caminho talvez sem volta.

- Mas por que você acha que cabe a você decidir isso?

Harry olha Ron, e nunca havia percebido como o amigo tinha se tornado tão perspicaz.

- Se disser para ela vir comigo, ela viria. Mas não suporto a idéia de perdê-la. Não conseguiria viver com isso. Eu a amo demais para correr esse risco.

- Mas você não acha que ela tem o direito de ter a opinião dela sobre essa decisão?

- Eu sei a opinião dela, Ron. Ela me disse no funeral de Dumbledore. – diz ele amargamente. – Ela não se importa. Como eu disse, ela viria se eu pedisse.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendi. O que me dói não é deixá-la para trás. É deixá-la desse jeito. Triste, infeliz, sem autoconfiança ou fé. Ginny nunca foi assim, ela era a alma desta casa. Sei que o que ela está sentindo é profundo a ponto de destruí-la por dentro. Não a faça sofrer mais, é tudo o que lhe peço.

Harry o olha triste.

Ron sempre foi avoado, um pouco irresponsável até. Mas parecia ter amadurecido de uma vez em dias.

A cerimônia já ia começar. Os convidados se sentam e a música começa.

Harry e Ron se levantam.

Fleur atravessa o jardim com o pai. Sempre linda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A festa seguia barulhenta. Alguns convidados dançavam, outros conversavam animadamente.

Ginny resolveu sair da Toca, respirar ar puro.

Seguiu até a cachoeira, onde iria encontrar Harry.

O caminho era um pouco longo, mas fácil. Havia uma pequena mata ao redor da cachoeira, até pássaros e outros animais pequenos.

Ginny chega até a cachoeira e encosta-se a uma pedra.

Fica observando a água cair. Fica sentido o vento bater no seu rosto.

Ela solta o cabelo, e o deixa cair, sendo espalhado pelo vento pelas costas.

Harry chega sem ela notar. E fica a observando de longe.

Ela tem os cabelos e o vestido esvoaçando pelo vento gelado vindo da cachoeira.

Parece tão calma e serena, como se nada a atingisse.

Ele suspira fundo. Como ele a queria. Era tudo o que queria.

Ele se aproxima e diz:

- Oi.

Ela se vira e o vê. Ele lhe dá um sorriso e pára a sua frente.

Ela se desencosta da pedra e o fita. Ele parece nervoso.

- Como você está? Preocupado?

Harry fica intrigado. É a primeira vez que Ginny lhe dirige a palavra por espontânea vontade. Sem perguntas ou questionamentos como ela está.

- Achei que podia adiar isso por mais tempo.

- Com medo?

- Apavorado.

Ginny, pela segunda vez, no mesmo dia, sorri. Um sorriso pequeno e tímido.

Ela vê nos olhos dele, todo o pânico e o despreparo. Se sente, de certa maneira, culpada. Além de todos os problemas dele, ela tinha que ignorá-lo o tempo todo. Sentia-se totalmente egoísta.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo o quê?

- Pela maneira que estou agindo nas últimas semanas. Achei que conseguiria lidar com essa separação de uma maneira prática, mas... mas está mais difícil que eu imaginava. Porque mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia. Eu tenho você no meu pensamento 24 horas por dia, não consigo esquecer.

- Você quer... me esquecer?

- Estou tentando não sofrer. – derrama uma lágrima. – Eu estou... estou tentando...

Nesse momento, a interrompendo, Harry a beija. Ginny corresponde, apaixonadamente.

Harry beija muito bem. Mesmo pra quem não tem muita experiência, ele é muito hábil. A ponto de Ginny, perder as forças das pernas.

Eles se separam, e Harry a abraça. Ginny chorando, diz:

- Eu tenho tanto medo que você não volte.

- Não diz isso.

- Eu tenho tanto medo. Tanto medo.

Harry pega o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Eu vou voltar pra você.

E a beija novamente,com intensa paixão. Os corpos se procuram, as línguas se enroscam.

Ginny leva uma das mãos ao rosto dele, continuando o beijo. Leva as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, ameaçando tirá-la.

Harry sabendo aonde isso iria levar, se afasta.

- Não, Gin... não podemos. Voldemort...

- Não. Eu não me importo. Estamos sozinhos agora. Essa é a minha noite de despedida. Você é meu essa noite. Quero te mostrar o quanto eu te amo.

Dá um passo e lhe beija. Harry, apaixonado e matando toda a sua saudade, não recua. Ele aprofunda o beijo, baixando o zíper do vestido dela, a deitando na relva verde.

As estrelas no céu negro são um manto que os cobre.

Os corpos se entrelaçam, se procuram, se misturam. Naquele instante, Harry é Ginny, e Ginny é Harry.

Fazem amor pela primeira vez nas suas vidas. Sentindo a grama molhada, os respingos da cachoeira, ouvindo o barulho da água que não pára de cair.

Exaustos, dormem nos braços um do outro, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Ginny, algumas horas depois, acorda e decidir ir embora. O deixando sozinho a beira da cachoeira.

O que diria a ele quando acordasse? Palavras depois daquela noite de amor não eram necessárias. Tudo havia sido dito, e principalmente sentido.

Após se vestir, depositou um beijo no rosto do amado, e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Virou as costas e seguiu em direção a Toca.

Harry abriu os olhos, e sem se mexer, também disse:

- Eu também te amo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Espero que tenham curtido. Esse foi um pouco mais longo que os outros. Não quis exagerar na cena de amor de Harry e Ginny, não quis deixar nada meio pornô. Mas é isso aí. Agora nessa semana, vou tentar montar o cap 4. Não ta pronto, só ta aqui no meu cérebro.

Ps: "O que tinha no vidrinho?" Surpresa!


	4. Cap 4 Nada do que é você em mim

Miaka e Lanni: Mais uma vez, vocês duas iluminando minha inspiração. Confesso a vocês que tinha outra idéia para escrever a fic, e ela acabou tomando outro rumo. Algo que eu não esperava. Essa é a minha primeira fic, e ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia de ter pessoas lendo. Mas vou fazer meu máximo pra deixar a história bem legal. Infelizmente o final feliz vai demorar ainda. (Isso se a historia não tomar outro rumo de novo, mas vou fazer por onde, vou tentar colocá-la nos eixos do jeito que eu queria antes.) Ah, sobre o vidrinho. Ela tomava o líquido antes de Harry chamá-la para conversar, não era anticoncepcional. Essa poção vai aparecer ainda mais pra frente. 1000 bjocas.

CAPITULO 4 – NADA DO QUE É VOCÊ EM MIM SE DESFAZ

_No meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, não esperava viver tudo aquilo que vivi. Ainda tenho a sensação de que tudo foi um sonho. Ter aquelas semanas com Harry, foi um dos, ou o momento mais incrível da minha vida. Tê-lo comigo todos os dias... poder beijá-lo e lhe fazer carinhos... andar com ele pelos jardins e a beira do lago. Foi maravilhoso E então, veio a traição de Snape e a morte de Dumbledore. Tudo veio abaixo. Tê-lo. Amá-lo. Perdê-lo. Ouvir que ele me esqueceu, que nunca me amou. Queria acordar desse sonho agora._

_6 semanas depois..._

Ginny estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo uma carta para Luna. Tinha a letra miúda e redonda.

" Lu,

Preciso ver você. Tenho algo importantíssimo para contar. Preciso conversar com alguém e só confio em você. Tudo bem dar um pulo na sua casa amanhã depois do almoço? Valeu.

Ginny."

Colocou a carta na perna de Errol, que saiu voando pela janela, abrindo as grandes asas castanhas.

- Me ajuda, Lu. – fala sozinha.

Ela escuta um grande falatório no andar debaixo. Desce as escadas e vê quase todos os Weasleys reunidos.

- Ginny, filha, temos visitas.

Vê Ron e Mione.

- Por Merlin, o que estão fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta os abraçando.

- Resolvemos ver como estão todos. – diz Hermione.

- Dar notícias. – diz Ron.

- Cadê o Harry? – pergunta.

- Ele não pode vir.

- Não pode. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Depois a gente conversa, Gin.

- Não. Eu quero saber agora. – ela grita com Rony.

- Eu falo com ela. – diz Hermione a puxando para subir as escadas.

Ginny sobe contrariada.

Chegando no quarto, fecha a porta.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Gin. Não sei como lhe dizer isso.

- Que tal só dizer?

Hermione respira fundo, procurando as palavras.

- Harry não quer ver você.

- O quê? – ela grita.

- Não grita, Ginny.

- Como assim, não quer me ver? Que história é essa?

Hermione começa a ficar sem saída.

- É que... – ela gagueja.

- É que o quê, Mione?

- Ah, Merlin.

- O que você ta escondendo de mim? Diz logo. Você só ta piorando tudo.

- Ta bem, vou falar a verdade, por mais que doa.

Ginny dobra os braços, na altura do peito, esperando a verdade.

- Ele não quis vir, pra não ter que te contar algo que aconteceu.

- Contar o quê?

- Ele conheceu uma pessoa.

Ginny arregala os olhos de surpresa.

- Como é que é?

- Uma garota que conhecemos em Godric's Hollow, que tá nos ajudando a caçar Voldemort.

- Uma garota? – Ginny começa a respirar com dificuldade.

- Ele disse que se apaixonou, e que... nunca amou você.

Ela começa a ficar tonta, e a visão fica turva.

- Nunca me amou... – ela repete, não conseguindo respirar.

- Ginny! – Hermione a socorre, tentando faze-la sentar na cama. – Respire, Gin! – e grita. – Socorro!

Hermione não consegue segurá-la e ela desmaia.

- Ron! – Hermione grita a plenos pulmões. – Ron!

Ron, Sr. Weasley e Gui aparecem quase derrubando a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta sr. Weasley.

- Ela desmaiou.

- Você contou a ela? – pergunta Ron.

- Contei.

- Droga!

- Eu tinha que contar, Ron.

- Contar o quê? – pergunta Gui, a pegando no colo, e a colocando na cama.

- Depois eu conto, pai.

A sra. Weasley chega, mas não consegue acordar a filha.

- Vamos para o St. Mungus. Agora!

Ginny acorda no leito de hospital. É a primeira vez que isso acontece. Nunca teve problemas o suficiente para ter que ir lá.

O que terá acontecido?

Lembra de estar conversando com Hermione. Sobre... não lembra sobre o que era... Era sobre a garota... Harry tinha conhecido uma garota... tinha a esquecido...

Uma lágrima lhe cai no rosto.

- Srta. Weasley, como se sente?

- Estou... bem. O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou com o choque. Mas está tudo bem. Você e o bebê.

Ginny o olha, se sentindo o pior dos seres.

- Sua família sabe?

- Não. – ela responde.

- E o pai?

- Muito menos ele.

- Quer que eu conte para sua família? Ela está lá fora.

Ginny balança a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Como iria dizer algo para os seus pais? Harry estava com outra pessoa. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

O medibruxo continuava falando:

- As vezes é difícil falar com a família. Dizer a frase: "estou grávida", é difícil. Se quiser posso facilitar as coisas pra você.

- Doutor, posso pensar 10 minutos? Já lhe dou a resposta.

- Claro. – e sai do quarto.

Ginny se senta na cama, e tenta respirar fundo, para o ar passar direito pelos seu cérebro. Precisava pensar no que fazer.

"Merlin, estou grávida e Harry me deixou por outra.", aquilo martelava na sua cabeça.

- O que eu vou fazer? – ela sussurrava para si mesma.

Ela fecha os olhos em total desespero.

"Como vou contar isso pra minha família? Mãe, estou grávida, eu sei que tenho 15 anos, sei que sou solteira, sei que Harry me deixou. Não posso fazer isso. Vou deixar minha família mal. Vou humilhar a todos. Odeio Harry. Odeio.

Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Só tem uma alternativa para me vingar dele, e não magoar minha família. Eu vou embora. Vou sumir. Luna tem tios trouxas nos Estados Unidos, ela vai me ajudar. Sei que vai. Já até sei o que dizer."

- Oi. – o medibruxo aparece na porta.

- Oi, doutor. Eu já sei. O senhor vai dizer eles, como se eles já soubessem, que eu perdi o bebê.

- Que você perdeu?

- É, sei que não é da sua conta. Depois eu vou desfazer todo o mal-entendido, – ela mentiu. – mas por enquanto, quero que diga isso.

- Tudo bem.

O medibruxo anda pela sala de espera, e a família Weasley mais Hermione vão ao seu encontro.

- O senhor demorou. Como ela está? – pergunta Molly.

- Foi só um susto. Ela está bem. Mas...

Todos se assustam.

- Mas o quê?

Dr. Fillis diz a mentira que Ginny queria:

- Mas ela perdeu o bebê.

Todos levam a mão a boca. Hermione olha para Ron, e fica chocada a ponto de chorar.

- Bebê? Que bebê? – pergunta Molly, sem entender.

- Ela estava grávida de quase seis semanas.

- Não, como? Minha filha é uma criança. O senhor não se enganou?

- Não, Sra. Weasley. Peço que a senhora fale com sua filha. Ela vai ter alta ainda hoje. Com licença.

Ginny fica deitada na cama do hospital, pensando em como fazer para ir embora da Inglaterra. Tenta armar mil planos. Mas seus pensamentos sobre Harry não a abandonam.

Como ele pode ficar com outra garota? E ele dizia que não podiam ficar juntos porque Voldemort podia pegá-la. Que tipo de desculpa era aquela? Era, claro, uma mentira. Uma mentira para ela achar que ele a amava, que ele a queria, para tê-la por uma noite, para depois ficar com outra garota qualquer. Que espécie de amor era aquele que ele sentia?

E agora, este bebê. Uma pobre criatura que tinha que vir ao mundo nessas condições. Uma mãe menor de idade, e um pai, um desgraçado de um metido a herói, igualzinho a todos os outros machos copuladores de Hogwarts.

A dor era tanta, que não conseguia respirar.

Era isso que ela ganhava por amá-lo tanto.

- Oi, filhinha.

Ela se vira para a porta, e vê a mãe.

- Oi, mãe.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou.

Ginny olha para a mãe, envergonhada.

- Ginny...

- Não quero falar sobre isso, mãe.

- Querida.

- Como o bebê, o assunto morreu. Chega. Estou cansada quero dormir um pouco antes de ir pra casa.

- Filha, não adianta fugir.

- Não, mãe. Fugir é a única solução. – ela deita de costas para a mãe.

Molly fica sem reação, e sai.

Ginny, obviamente acordada, repete:

- Fugir é a única solução.

Ron e Hermione, na calçada, do hospital, conversam.

- Sabia que isso ia dar merda. – diz Ron.

- Ron, não precisa falar assim.

- Como não? Harry engravidou a minha irmã!

- E aí? Eles se amam e...

- Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Pra que inventar essa mentira absurda?

- Você sabe porque, Ron.

- Essa brilhante idéia de mantê-la bem afastada dele, fez isso...

- É. Como poderíamos saber que ela ia reagir assim?

- É, mais se ele não tivesse engravidado ela, nada teria acontecido. Por causa dele, Ginny perdeu o bebê.

- Você acha que devemos contar a ele?

- Melhor não. Por mais que não goste da idéia do Harry ter... ter... com a minha irmã, ele vai ficar pior do que já está.

- Acho que é melhor. Melhor ele se concentrar na busca das Horcruxes.

- Vamos embora. – e andam pelas ruas de Londres.

Ron e Hermione entraram no apartamento sujo que estavam temporariamente morando em Londres.

Harry ouviu a porta e veio correndo:

- E aí, como foi?

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e Ron disse, com um pouco de raiva no olhar:

- Eu vou tomar banho.

E sai da sala.

- Hey, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Nada. Deve ser cansaço, sei lá.

- E aí, como foi?

- Não foi nada bem, Harry. Ginny passou mal, tivemos que levar ela pro St. Mungus, e...

- Não, 'cê tá falando sério? Ela ta bem?

- Ta, ela já melhorou. Foi o choque que fez ela desmaiar.

Harry fica mudo, com a consciência pesada.

Hermione o olha o culpando.

- Não me olhe deste jeito, Mione.

- Olho, olho sim. Se você visse como ela ficou, quando falei da garota. Ela ficou arrasada, Harry, como se você tivesse enfiado uma faca no peito dela.

- Por favor, Mione.

- Devia ter uma maneira mais fácil, de afastá-la, Harry.

- Não, não tinha. Não sei se você consegue imaginar como isso é difícil pra mim, Mione. Não poder tê-la. Tê-la aqui comigo. Mas não tem alternativa. O melhor jeito de mantê-la longe é ela achar que eu a esqueci.

- Ainda acho que você ta enganado. E tenho certeza absoluta, de que um dia, você vai se arrepender.

Harry a olha intrigado.

- Por quê? O que você sabe?

Hermione dá uma engasgada, não queria mentir.

- Nada que você não saiba. – diz ela, indo em direção ao quarto.

_Uma semana depois..._

Molly Weasley subia as escadas, levando roupas passadas para o quarto de Ginny, que iria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Hogwarts iria abrir, mesmo com a Segunda Guerra pra estourar. Profº McGonagall iria dirigir a escola, e parece, que tinha chamado alguns professores para substituir Snape e ela mesma. Slugorn iria continuar lecionando Poções.

Molly entrou no quarto e não viu Ginny.

"Deve estar lá fora!", ela pensou.

Escureceu e Ginny não apareceu. Molly andou por toda a casa, pelos jardins, até na cachoeira, um lugar que Ginny tanto amava, e não a encontrou.

Sr. Weasley chegou, e com ajuda dos filhos, procuraram por ela. Falaram com vizinhos, amigos dela, mas nem um vestígio. O quarto estava o mesmo, não faltava roupas, nem nada.

Todos já pensavam no pior.

Dois dias depois, Ron, que continuava sério com Harry, Hermione e Harry sentavam para tomar um café da manhã. Claro que não era, um dos cafés da Sra. Weasley, mas dava pra se alimentar bem, e enfrentar o dia.

Hermione abriu o Profeta Diário e deu um grito.

- Ah, não! Por Merlin!

Ron pegou o jornal da mão dela e leu.

Se virou para Harry, furioso e berrou:

- Tudo isso é culpa sua! Tenho vontade de matar você!

- Pare, Ron. A gente tem que lidar com isso de outra maneira.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry diz, sem entender, pegando o Profeta de cima da mesa.

Lê e o terror é estampado nos seus olhos.

"Ginny Weasley desaparece: morta ou seqüestrada por Você-sabe-quem?"

Harry sente que vai perder os sentidos. Levanta da mesa, e entra no quarto. Senta-se na cama, e lê a matéria, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ao terminar, chora. Chora como se tivesse perdido tudo, toda a força, toda a vontade de viver.

Hermione entra no quarto, e corre para abraçá-lo. O consola.

- Calma Harry! Você sabe que o Profeta sempre erra.

- Não, Mione, alguma coisa me diz que ele ta certo.

- Vamos até a Toca, pra tirar isso a limpo. Vamos lá, por favor!

Harry levanta a cabeça, e confirma que quer ir.

- Ron! – ela grita.

Ele aparece na porta. Vê o amigo arrasado, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Se comove.

- Hey, cara, não acredito como você pode confiar nesse lixo.

- Nós vamos a Toca, ver qual é a verdade.

- Vamos.

Eles aparatam em frente a Toca. Entram e vêem várias pessoas do ministério andando pela casa.

O pânico invade Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Mãe! – grita Ron.

- Aqui na cozinha, filho. – grita Sr. Weasley.

Entram na cozinha e vêem Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gui, Fleur, Fred, George, Carlinhos e até Percy.

- Mãe, então é verdade?

Ela acena com a cabeça: sim.

Harry se deixa cair numa cadeira. Apóia os cotovelos nos joelhos e leva as mãos ao rosto.

- Ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo. – diz Gui.

- Não foi encontrado nenhum sinal dela. – diz Carlinhos.

Sra. Weasley volta a chorar.

- O ministério vai encontrá-la, mãe. – diz Percy. – Colocaram os melhores neste caso. Eles vão achá-la.

Molly sorri para Percy, mas sem sentir muita fé no que ele diz.

Hermione, chorando, se aproxima de Harry, se abaixando para falar com ele.

- Preciso falar uma coisa pra você. Uma coisa que você tem que ficar sabendo.

- O que foi?

- Aqui não, vamos lá pra fora.

Eles se levantam. Ron fica com a família.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não te disse, na semana passada, quando Ginny desmaiou e foi pro hospital.

- O que foi?

- Ginny estava... grávida. E perdeu o bebê.

- Grávida?

- É, com quase seis semanas.

Harry fecha os olhos, tentando conceber tudo.

- Você não tá brincando comigo, né?

- Não, é por isso que Ron esteve um pouco ríspido com você. Ele ainda não aceitou o fato de que a irmã dele e seu melhor amigo já... bom... você entendeu.

Harry volta a chorar.

- Por isso, que você me disse que ia me arrepender, não foi.

- Foi. Achei que naquele momento, você não tinha que se preocupar. Era passado, né? Não tinha como voltar atrás.

Harry chorava, triste.

Hermione o abraçou, novamente.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não está morta, Harry. Ela está viva. E ela vai voltar. Tenho certeza.

Os dois ficam ali, abraçados, ambos chorando.

N/A: Dessa vez eu exagerei. Claro que não sou a Nani Potter, que cada capitulo de "Um brinde ao amor" deve ter 25 páginas. Mas eu fiz sete. Desculpe, eu sei que depois da noite de amor do capitulo 3, vocês acharam que já seria um final feliz, mas sinto lhe informar que a história mesmo se passa daqui a 5 anos. Ou seja, eu tinha que separa-los de alguma maneira. Só quis mesmo explicar nestes quatro primeiros capítulos, o que motivou Gina a fugir.


	5. Cap 5 Seu coração é uma ilha

**Lanni, Nadie, Bruna, Miss. Granger, Christy, Miaka**: Minhas queridas, consegui finalmente postar o quinto capitulo. Este capitulo é um choque. Vocês vão ficar chocadas com alguns detalhes mas não se apavorem, tenho tudo sobre controle. Aqui entram personagens novos, além do filhote de Ginny. Deixei a Ginny forte, determinada, e com vontade de esquecer o que aconteceu. Não me crucifiquem. Por favor. Não coloquei detalhes demais, vocês irão descobrir as coisas conforme os personagens irem descobrindo. É mais gostoso. 1000 kisses. Espero suas rewiews.

CAPITULO 5 – SEU CORAÇÃO É UMA ILHA

"_Depois de quase cinco anos, fico indagando se tomei a decisão certa. Penso nos prós e nos contras. Penso como privei meu filho de conhecer o pai. Como privei Harry de saber que tem um filho. Como privei meus pais de embalarem o neto. Como privei meus irmãos de encherem o sobrinho de presentes. Eu pensei nisso tudo. Não sei se fiz a coisa correta em escondê-lo e de me esconder todo esse tempo. Sei que se tivesse contado para Harry sobre o bebê, ele teria vindo voando. Mas isto era tudo o que eu não queria. Que ele voltasse por obrigação. Voltasse pelo filho. Acho que fiz tudo errado."_

_Cinco anos depois..._

A casa da família Lovegood era gigantesca. Ficava numa rua tranqüila do Brooklyn, ao lado de tradicionais pizzarias italianas. Tinha quatro andares e um sótão, uma pequena escadaria que dava na calçada e flores nos canteiros das janelas.

O sótão, lugar onde a família coloca tudo o que não é mais usado, está lotado de brinquedos, roupas velhas, documentos e móveis antigos.

Uma mulher no alto dos seus vinte anos estava ilhada no meio de caixas, papéis e fotos antigas. Sua alvíssima pele e seus cabelos vermelhos contrastam com o chão de madeira escura. Seus olhos azuis viajam nas lembranças geradas por fotos do seu passado.

Tirava as fotos das caixas com cuidado como se não as manuseasse corretamente, iriam se desfazer.

Ao ver uma das fotos, Ginny sorri.

Ela e Luna rindo à beça numa das festas da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Ela lembra daquela festa muito bem. Nesta festa, ela tinha trazido Luna para festejar uma vitória do quadribol com os Grifinórios apesar de ela ser da Corvinal.

Elas riam de bobagens que Neville falava enquanto tirava a foto.

Ginny balança a cabeça e ri.

Puxa outra foto e vê Ron e Hermione na biblioteca. Eles sorriam e Ron fazia caretas fazendo Mione sorrir mais ainda. Bobos apaixonados. Só eles não viam isso.

Puxando uma última, vê ela e Harry.

Ginny dá um sorriso triste. Foi um pouco antes da morte de Dumbledore. Eles sorriam felizes, desconhecendo totalmente o futuro que viria. Todas as tragédias e separações que se seguiriam.

Ginny dá um suspiro copioso.

A porta se abre e aparece uma mulher morena com aproximadamente 45 anos, com um largo sorriso.

- Oi, querida.

- Oi, mãe.

- O que está fazendo?

- Remoendo o meu passado.

Elizabeth sorri.

- Na verdade, - continua Ginny. – vendo o que vou levar na mudança.

- Ah. – Elizabeth diz, um pouco nervosa.

Ela se senta numa poltrona cheia de poeira, olhando Ginny.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ginny pergunta.

- Luna escreveu para John.

- Ela e as crianças estão bem?

- Estão. Mas...

- Mas...

- Aconteceu algo, mas não é com eles que aconteceu.

- O que foi?

- Foi na sua família, Ginny.

Ginny não responde, fica muda de desespero. "Na minha família?"

- Seu pai morreu.

Ginny arregala os olhos e olha Elizabeth com profundo choque.

- Querida...

- Não... – e começa a chorar.

Elizabeth corre até ela, e a abraça a consolando.

- Querida, Luna escreveu dizendo que ele estava doente. Ninguém sabia responder o que ele tinha. Mas ele não sentiu dor, nem nada, foi em paz.

- Não pude me despedir do meu pai. – com a voz embargada de tanto chorar. - Não pude lhe mostrar o Eddie.

- Calma, querida. Como você podia saber?

Elas ficam lá abraçadas, chorando.

- Hey, o que aconteceu? – vem uma voz da porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora, seu vagabundo?

- Ai, mãe, credo. Sai mais cedo da aula, por quê?

- Tenho certeza.

- O que houve?

- Meu pai morreu na Inglaterra, Paul. – disse Ginny.

- Ah, meu Deus.

- Eu preciso de um cigarro. – ela diz levantando.

Atravessa o sótão, e desce as escadas correndo.

Corre no quarto e pega o maço de cigarros, o acendendo prontamente. Segue para a varanda, onde pode ver a parte sul da ilha de Manhattam, e traga o cigarro profundamente. As lágrimas lhe caem, molhando seu rosto e alcançando seu colo descoberto. Um vento frio bate no seu corpo, lhe dando um arrepio.

Alguém se aproxima e a abraça por trás. Pelo perfume, sabe quem é. Fecha os olhos e relaxa ao sentir o calor do corpo do marido.

- Eu soube. Papai me contou. Como está? – pergunta ele.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu imagino.

- Eu vou ter que ir lá, Richard.

- Lá onde?

- Pra casa. Quero ver minha mãe, meus irmãos.

- E ver o pai do Edward.

- Não me venha com ciúmes agora, Richard. Agora não. – ela se vira para ele, ficando furiosa, jogando a bituca na rua. – Meu pai está morto. Isso não pode significar nada pra você, mas significa muito pra mim.

- Desculpe, Gin, eu... eu... é que só de você falar em casa, na Inglaterra, me vem à idéia de você ver esse cara e...

- Chega, Richard. Que droga! Você parece um relógio quebrado. Sempre repetindo a mesma coisa. É chato, e maçante! Justamente agora, num dos piores momentos da minha vida, você vem com essa. Por favor!

- Desculpe... devia...

- Exatamente! Devia ter ficado quieto! – ela grita.

Fica parada, fitando o marido com ódio.

"Que audácia!"

Ela lê algo no olhar do marido.

- Não. – ela diz.

- Não o quê?

- Você não vai comigo.

- Como não? Sou seu marido, esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci.

- Gin...

- Não estamos negociando. A conversa acabou aqui, Richard.

Richard abaixa a cabeça, contrariado e sai pela porta.

Ginny se volta para o horizonte, e acende outro cigarro.

Ela olha para o cigarro na mão e ri.

– Ah, pai... tenho certeza que ficaria doido de vontade pra experimentar isso... – e dá uma risadinha.

- Hey! – Paul aparece atrás dela, com Eddie no colo.

Ginny se vira e os vê.

- Hey, garoto! Bateu em alguém na escola hoje? – ela pergunta.

- Não, mãe.

- Ótimo! Não quero ser chamada de novo pra falar com a professora.

- Tava chorando, mãe?

- É querido, estava.

- Por quê?

- Porque alguém que mamãe gosta morreu. Alguém que você não conheceu, mas quando estiver mais velho vai entender.

A criança arregala os enormes olhos verdes, sem entender.

Ginny o pega no colo, e abraça o filho.

- Ah, filhinho! – e volta a chorar.

Ela olha o filho, e vê aquele cabelo preto e os olhos verdes. Verdes brilhantes, como os de Harry.

Edward é a imagem e semelhança de Harry. Não só na aparência como no temperamento. Tinham até o mesmo jeito de andar, o mesmo jeito de sorrir e de falar. Era uma cópia perfeita.

- Você vai para a Inglaterra? – pergunta Paul.

- Vou. – responde ela. – Vou enfrentar o meu pavor, e vou rever minha família.

- E rever um certo alguém também?

- Nem começa, Paul. Já basta Richard me infernizando com aquele ciúme estúpido.

- Mas não vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouquinho curiosa em vê-lo.

- Não, Paul. Não estou. Se não tivesse acontecido algo tão extraordinário como a morte do meu pai, ficaria bem longe daquela parte do Oceano.

- Ele é lindo, mesmo?

- Ah, sua bicha assanhada! – diz ela, sabendo o que ele quer. - Quer ir comigo?

- Claro que eu quero. Sempre quis ir às baladas de Londres.

- Paul! – Ginny censura.

- Tô brincando! Não vou fazer isso durante o funeral do seu pai.

- Só depois, né, seu maldito!

- Claro que não, tenho que prestar meus pêsames a você, a sua família e o seu gato de olhos verdes.

Ginny ri do cunhado. Apesar de que, Paul é muito mais que cunhado. É mais amigo e confidente do que jamais Richard sonharia em ser.

- Hey, filhinho, quer jantar?

- Quero.

- Vai ter que comer todos os legumes, se não, não tem chocolate de sobremesa. May fez brigadeiro.

- Ah, mãe.

- Não tem mais. Vai, desce pra jantar com tio Paul. Mamãe precisa dar uns telefonemas. – e põe o filho no chão.

Os dois descem as escadas.

A tristeza volta a tomar conta do seu coração. Fecha os olhos e as imagens do pai e da sua infância vem a sua mente.

As lágrimas voltam a cair.

- Estou indo, mãe. Estou indo.

_Londres no dia seguinte..._

Paul senta Eddie no balcão da loja de aluguel de carros.

- Não tem uma maneira bruxa de a gente chegar à casa da sua mãe? – diz ele, pegando a mamadeira de água da criança.

- Não. Eu não aprendi a aparatar. E... bom... mesmo que soubesse não poderia aparatar com Eddie, você e as malas.

- Mas o Richard usa a lareira lá de casa. – diz ele segurando a mamadeira, enquanto Eddie bebe água.

- Paul, eu não vejo minha família há cinco anos, ia ser um pouco estranho, eu simplesmente aparecer na lareira da casa da minha mãe.

- Mas seria mais rápido.

- Sra. Lovegood, aqui está o contrato. – diz uma funcionária.

Ginny assina o contrato do aluguel do carro. E pega a sua via para pegar o carro no estacionamento.

- Você sabe dirigir até lá? – pergunta Paul.

- Acho que sim.

- Acho? Ginny não quero pegar a estrada e acabar caindo em Glasgow.

- Não se preocupe, a gente chega lá.

- Como não me preocupar? Estou em um país estranho, com gente que não conheço, não sei como chegar a lugar nenhum, e você não quer que me preocupe?

- Paul, eu não sei aparatar, mas sei fazer magia. Relaxa.

Paul dá um gemido de insatisfação.

- Sua mãe é pirada, sabia. – ele diz para Eddie. – Espero que você tenha puxado para o gato de olhos verdes.

- Vamos embora, Paul. – diz ela, pegando o molho de chaves do BMW alugado.

Eles andam até o estacionamento da loja de aluguel de carros, desviando de pessoas apressadas no terminal do aeroporto. Ginny carrega Eddie, enquanto Paul leva as malas.

- Como estão as coisas com Richard? – ele pergunta.

- As de sempre, na verdade.

- Ah, não, você nunca me escondeu o jogo. Diz o que está acontecendo.

- É a mesma coisa de sempre, Paul. Richard tem me sufocado nestes quatro anos. Ele é um bom marido, trata Eddie como se fosse filho dele, mas...

- Mas...

- Eu não sei. Há quatro anos, Richard me encantava com aquele jeito rebelde e selvagem. Adorava aquele jeito ambicioso e sedutor dele. Eu tinha 17 anos, meu filho nem tinha um aninho. O mundo trouxa era algo novo e sedutor. Achei que ele seria um cara ideal pra mim. Mas agora... depois do casamento percebi que ele queria mais que uma esposa, queria um objeto para mostrar. E eu não sou assim, Paul. Eu sou uma inglesa do interior fugindo de um... uma guerra. Só isso. Não quero ser quem eu não sou. Eu fugi do que eu era, e me arrependo.

- Acho que você ta mudando de assunto.

- Não, não estou. Tudo o que eu sentia por Richard, acabou, Paul.

- Ele sabe disso?

- Acredito que sim. Nosso casamento já acabou há algum tempo. Não sei se posso dizer que acabou, mas esfriou há muito tempo.

- E se vocês tivessem tido filhos?

- Duvido. Filhos não é a solução, Paul. E outra, eu não posso mais ter filhos, lembra?

- É, eu sei.

- Quando eu penso nisso, eu me lembro do meu pai, que não chegou a conhecer o neto.

- Ele ia ser muito coruja?

- Totalmente. Ele ia babar. Ele babava em qualquer criança. Se passaram cinco anos, quem sabe alguns dos meus irmãos não tenham lhe dado netos.

- Um dos seus irmãos casou, não foi?

- Foi. Talvez Gui já tenha meia dúzia de filhos.

- A mulher dele era muito gostosa?

- Paul!

- Ah! Tô brincando. Tava querendo te animar um pouquinho.

- Como posso ficar animada, Paul? Estou indo para o funeral do meu pai.

- Desculpe, querida. Vamos logo, que eu tô morrendo de fome, e você mesma diz que sua mãe é divina na cozinha.

Ginny balança a cabeça, enquanto embala o filho quase dormindo.

Ao abrir a porta do carro, Ginny lembrou de uma coisa importante.

- Paul?

- O quê?

- Lembrei de um pequeno detalhe.

- Qual?

- Aqui se usa a mão esquerda.

- Todo mundo usa mão esquerda.

- Na direção, seu burro.

Paul entende e arregala os olhos.

- Ah, meu Deus. – ele exclama.

- Como eu vou dirigir isso? – ela murmura.

- O que que foi que eu disse? Eu sabia. A gente deveria pegar um táxi.

- Não, eu consigo.

- Não, Ginny, você ta louca?

- Deixa de ser frouxo, Paul.

- Eu não tô sendo frouxo.

- Um dia, eu e Ron roubamos o carro do meu pai. Acho que eu ainda lembro.

- Que idade você tinha?

- Não sei. Onze.

- Onze? 'Cê ta louca!

- Eu dou um jeito, Paul. Vou usar o mesmo feitiço que meu pai usou no carro dele.

- Ah, meu Deus!

- Relaxa, Paul! Por Merlin!

- Quem?

Ginny, depois de enfeitiçar o carro, conseguiu colocá-lo na rua, para o desespero de Paul, que não acreditava muito que ela ia conseguir.

Em poucos minutos estavam na estrada. Ginny adorava dirigir. Tinha tirado sua licença quando tinha 17 anos, logo após casar com Richard.

Ele tinha lhe dado um BMW conversível de presente de casamento. E andava com ele por toda a Nova Yorque. Eddie adorava passear com a mãe. Ouviam rádio e iam tomar sol em Long Island. Ela adorava aquela paz e tranqüilidade.

O rosto do seu pai apareceu na sua mente. Como ele adoraria conhecer Nova Yorque. Ele sempre adorou coisas trouxas.

Outras lembranças invadem sua mente.

A perspectiva de encontrar sua família lhe aperta o coração.

Como estará sua mãe? Gui e Fleur? Jorge? Fred? Carlinhos? E Ron? Será que ele e Mione finalmente se acertaram?

E Harry? De pensar nele, seu coração dispara.

Vai ser realmente um momento complicado ao vê-los. Explicar sobre a fuga, sobre Eddie, e dizer a verdade. Dizer que a história de perder o bebê foi mentira. Encarar Harry e lhe dizer que lhe escondeu um filho.

Depois de cinco anos e um casamento, como reagiria ao vê-lo?

Procurou no fundo do seu coração, o que ainda sentia por ele. E por mais que tentasse negar, o amor incondicional ainda estava lá. Escondido. Refugiado. Adormecido.

Mas estava lá. E isso a amedrontava mais que tudo.

Suspira alto. Vira para o lado e vê Paul dormindo tranquilamente.

No banco de trás, Eddie também dorme.

- Ah, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Ps: E aí, o que acharam? Sim, eu casei Ginny. Repetindo: drama é conflito. Vamos ver como vai ser o 6ºcap. Façam suas apostas. Como Ginny vai reagir ao ver Harry? Vai abraçá-lo? Ou ser indiferente?


	6. Cap 6 Amar não é brincar de amor

**Miaka, Christy, Bruna, Nadie, Michele e Lanni**: Minhas queridas, como sempre você me dizendo se sei o que estou fazendo ou não. Eu sei que fiz uma pequena revolução na história casando Ginny. Mas sei que foi necessário pôr um conflito no meio. Ginny estava confusa e magoada quando saiu da Inglaterra. Ela tinha 15 anos quando conheceu um mundo novo, ficou encantada e se descobriu como trouxa. Ela viu que o casamento seria uma outra fuga, onde pudesse afastar Harry da vida dela. Como se, já que ela está casada, seria uma barreira entre eles. Ela cresceu, virou mãe, recebeu responsabilidades. Percebeu que não podia decidir o destino de alguém, como Harry decidiu o dela. (Entendeu, Michelle?) Não se preocupem. Eu sei (acho) que estou fazendo. 1000 bjocas. Belle.

CAPITULO 6 – AMAR NÃO É BRINCAR DE AMOR

"_Uma vez, há muitos anos atrás, me perguntaram se eu acreditava em destino. Respondi que não. Aquele destino traçado, não. Cada um faz o seu próprio destino. Acredito no famoso ditado: 'A gente colhe o que planta. '. E é a mais pura verdade. Ao menos, eu achava até ter sido jogada de volta neste destino que eu mesma tracei. Reencontrá-lo foi algo tão assustador quanto voltar pra casa. No caminho de volta para casa, chorei. Chorei por ter sido tão egoísta. Por ter sido tão infantil. Devia ter sido mais centrada, mais dona dos meus sentimentos, e não me deixar levar por algo tão fútil. E isto acabou custando a felicidade das duas pessoas que eu mais amo."_

Paul acordou do seu sono. Não abriu os olhos, apenas aspirou o ar frio que sentia na sua pele. Fez uma careta. O cheiro era acre e azedo. Gasolina.

- Que nojo. – ele diz abrindo os olhos, e vendo onde está.

Ao olhar para o lado não vê Ginny, seu banco está vazio. No banco de trás, nem Eddie está sentado na sua cadeirinha.

Estica os olhos para a janela e vê Ginny com Eddie no colo falando com um frentista do posto de gasolina que se encontravam.

Ele abre a porta do carro e sai. Olha ao redor, e vê que se encontra numa planície, um cerrado, com mato baixo e poucas arvores. Apenas tendo o posto de gasolina e uma lanchonete.

Ele esfrega os olhos para tirar o embaço do sono deles, e se espreguiça.

Ginny, ao vê-lo, agradece a o frentista e vai ao encontro dele.

- Oi, dorminhoco.

- Estamos perdidos?

Ginny balança a cabeça indignada.

- Você não confia em mim?

Olhe olha a seu redor, e vê mato e a estrada que parece não dar em lugar nenhum onde carro nenhum passa.

- Não. – ele responde.

- Quer tomar um café?

- Que horas são?

- Umas cinco da tarde.

- Acho que a gente perdeu o enterro.

- É, eu sei. – diz ela, triste. – Mas o importante é que estou indo pra casa. Logo vamos estar lá. Vem, vou te pagar um cappuccino.

- Cappuccino? Aqui? Duvido.

- Não tira um sarro da minha terra, hein.

- Ah, vai. O clima é horrível, olha só isso. – e aponta para o céu, que parecia ameaçar chover.

- Ô homem de pouca fé.

- Ginny, chega, vai, me paga um cappuccino.

Eles entram na lanchonete, e se sentam a uma das mesas da janela.

Uma mocinha vestindo um avental amarelo os atende.

- Dois cappuccinos, por favor.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso. Obrigada.

Ginny olha para o horizonte e pensa na família. No quanto vai ter que explicar.

Onde. Como. Principalmente por que.

Ela tira o maço de cigarros da bolsa e acende.

Ela traga o cigarro como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Ginny continua pensando em como irá contar a verdade a todos.

Com que cara irá chegar na Toca?

"Bom, mãe, eu decidi ir embora, mas voltei, não gostou?"

"Eu sei que devia ter avisado que estava viva, mas achei que não era necessário."

"Eu sei que deixei vocês pensando que estava morta, mas veja o lado bom disso, Voldemort nunca me pegou!"

Ela resmunga.

- O que foi?

- O que?

- Está resmungando que nem uma velha.

- Eu estou travando uma batalha dentro de mim.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- É, você está pensando em como vai explicar para sua família como e porque você sumiu por cinco anos. Vai ter que explicar porque agora você está voltando, casada, com um filho, com um amigo gay e dirigindo uma BMW de US$ 100,000.

- Verdade, né? Como vou explicar você, Paul? – diz ela irônica.

- Foi o que eu disse.

A garçonete chega e entrega os cappuccinos.

- Moça, você pode esquentar isso aqui? – ele pergunta, mostrando uma mamadeira cheia de leite.

- Claro. – ela diz pegando a mamadeira.

- Sabe o que eu tava pensando? – pergunta ele para Ginny.

- Não. – responde ela, terminando o cigarro.

- Eu acho que você tem que ir com calma.

Ela faz uma careta de que não está entendendo nada.

- Digo, você não pode jogar tudo isso em cima da cabeça dele. Tem que explicar aos poucos. Se não...

- Se não?

- Se não ele vai odiar você.

- Eu sei. Eu também odiaria.

Ela bebe um gole de cappuccino, e suspira.

- É que eu não sei como dizer, Paul. A única coisa que eu pensei foi em voltar pra casa pra o enterro do meu pai. Mas não parei pra pensar em como vou encarar minha família. Como vou dizer...

- Acho que, de inicio, você não precisa falar do Richard. Não precisa dizer que você casou e etc. Só diga que teve que ir embora, e tinha medo de voltar.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas compreendendo, e levando em conta de que é uma maneira segura de agir.

- Só que sobre o Eddie você vai ter que dizer a verdade. – Paul afirma, por fim.

Ela faz uma careta, percebendo que tinha que encarar a realidade.

- Afinal de contas, - continua ele. – ele foi o motivo de você ter ido embora.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isto? – ela se pergunta.

- Quer que eu responda? – pergunta ele.

A garçonete chega com a mamadeira quente.

- Obrigado. – diz ele, e ela sai.

- Não, Paul, não quero.

- Claro que não, você prefere culpar o gato de olhos verdes. – dando a mamadeira na mão de Eddie, que começa a beber.

- Claro que não. A culpa não é do Harry. Não toda.

- Foi o que eu disse. Tenho certeza que ele não te obrigou a dar uma na cachoeira.

Ginny arregala os olhos.

- É por isso que eu não conto mais nada pra você.

- Você sempre diz isso, e sempre me conta.

- Na verdade, a culpa é toda minha. – ela acende mais um cigarro. – Se dependesse dele, a gente não teria...

- Transado na cachoeira.

- É. – ela murmura. Flashes daquela noite passam pela cabeça de Ginny. – Fui eu que praticamente...

- Obrigou ele?

- Sinto muito querido, mas não fiz nada que ele não quisesse fazer.

- Claro, ele é homem.

Ginny ri.

- Vamos embora? – ela pergunta.

- Deixa o Eddie terminar.

- Você não muda mesmo. – diz ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você ta sempre fugindo.

- Não começa, Paul.

- Se você não encarar a verdade, você nunca vai ser feliz.

- Não me venha com esse papo, Paul. Eu vou falar com Harry. Talvez ele me odeie, mas eu vou contar.

- Ótimo.

- 'Tó, tio. Não quero mais. – diz Eddie, lhe entregando a mamadeira pela metade.

- Ta com fome? – pergunta Ginny para o filho.

Ele balança a cabeça, afirmando.

- Quer um bolinho com geléia?

- Morango.

- Vamos ver se tem morango.

Eles levantam e andam até o caixa.

Ginny faz o pagamento, Paul não é muito bom em lidar com dinheiro, principalmente quando a moeda não são dólares.

- Falta muito pra chegar?

- Não. Estamos bem perto. – diz ela, jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão do estacionamento da lanchonete.

- Vou ligar para Luna. – Paul diz pegando o celular.

- Isso. Avise ela que estamos chegando, e que é pra ela ir para casas da minha mãe.

Ele disca para a prima. Ginny andando atrás do filho que comia o bolinho com geléia de morango, sai do café.

Ginny joga a bituca do cigarro pela janela. No horizonte, vê uma minúscula figura em meio a um pequeno bosque. É a Toca.

- Finalmente.

Na sala de estar da Toca, os Weasley conversam.

Sra. Weasley se senta próxima a lareira, bebericando um chá. Fred e Jorge estão sentados displicentemente no sofá. Ambos usando ternos escuros com as mangas arregaçadas e as gravatas afrouxadas.

Gui aparece descendo as escadas, com uma criança no colo. Uma garotinha loira com enormes olhos azuis.

Fleur e Hermione vêm da cozinha com bandejas de chá, sucos e sanduíches.

- Prontinho, querida. – diz Gui. – Ela está trocada e cheirosa.

- Obrrigade, querride. – diz Fleur.

Elas os servem. Sra. Weasley não pega nada pra comer. Falta-lhe apetite.

Hermione encosta-se à janela, acariciando a barriga de 5 meses.

Sra. Weasley exclama:

- Ah, Merlin!

Todos a olham. Sabem do que ela esta falando. Como será agora a vida na Toca sem o Sr. Weasley?

A família já tinha uma situação financeira difícil com ele, imagine agora sem ele.

Hermione escuta um barulho, e se vira para a janela.

- Está vindo um carro.

- Deve ser do ministério para buscar Ron e Harry. Eles têm uma reunião agora à noite, por isso estão descansando. – diz Gui.

- É uma BMW! – exclama Hermione.

- Uma o quê? – pergunta Fred.

- Uma BMW. É um carro alemão muito caro.

Hermione vê o carro parar. E uma mulher que sai dele.

Ela estreita os olhos, tentando reconhecê-la;

- É uma mulher. – diz ela. Uma imagem vem a sua cabeça ao vê-la.

É uma mulher alta, com aproximadamente 1,75 m, cabelos longos... ruivos?

- Nossa, que estranho. Por um momento, pensei que pudesse ser a ...

A mulher se aproxima da luz e Hermione fica pasma ao reconhecê-la.

- É, é ela. Meu Deus, é Ginny!

Todos se viram para Hermione.

- O quê? – pergunta Sra. Weasley parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia.

Hermione está com uma das mãos a boca, e pálida que nem papel, totalmente chocada.

- É ela, Sra. Weasley. Tenho certeza.

Todos correm para a porta.

Ginny se assusta ao ver várias pessoas saindo da casa.

Ela vê a família ali parada a sua frente. Gui, Fleur, Fred, Jorge, a mãe e Hermione.

Não sabe o que dizer. Só pode dizer uma coisa:

- Oi, mãe.

Sra. Weasley chorando, corre para abraçá-la.

- Ginny! – ela grita.

As duas se abraçam, enquanto os outros as rodeiam, sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filhinha, como você está? – pergunta ela chorando.

- Tudo bem, estou bem.

- Onde você estava? Por que nunca deu noticias?

- Depois eu explico tudo.

Ela a solta.

- Gininha! – grita Fred.

Odiava aquele apelido, mas naquele momento, o que importava?

Ginny abraça os irmãos. Todos eles a indagando onde ela estava, o que tinha acontecido.

- Tudo a seu tempo. Depois eu explico. – ela vê a garotinha loira. – Quem é essa?

- Minha filha, Gin. – diz Gui. – Elisa.

Ginny abre a boca de tanta emoção.

- Ah, meu Deus. Então papai conheceu um neto.

- Conheceu, sim. – respondeu Fleur. – E sabie que maiss dois estavam a caminhe... – continuou mostrando a barriga.

- Com certeza. – confirmou Hermione.

Ginny olhou as duas e viu a grande barriga delas devido a gravidez.

Ela abre um enorme sorriso.

- Mione! – e a abraça. – Não tinha te visto.

As duas choram abraçadas.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – diz Hermione. – Você ta tão linda.

- E você. Olhe pra você. Quantos meses?

- Cinco. E Fleur quase oito.

- Mas você casou? – Ginny pergunta para a amiga.

- É, finalmente seu irmão parou de me enrolar.

Ginny arregala os olhos e abre a boca, totalmente surpresa.

- Ron! – e dá uma gargalhada. E de tão feliz, abraça a amiga novamente.

Paul sai do carro com Eddie no colo.

- Quem é, Gin? – pergunta Jorge.

- Ahnn... ah, é... – por um momento, tinha esquecido de Paul e do filho.

Ginny vai até eles e os trazem para frente de sua família.

- Esse é Paul Lovegood.

- Lovegood? – pergunta Hermione.

- Prazer conhecê-los. – ele responde, sem graça.

- É, ele é prima da Luna.

- Como vai? – pergunta Sra. Weasley. – Vamos entrar, por favor.

- Paul, me dá o Eddie, fecha o carro. Apesar de que ninguém vai roubá-lo, não tem uma alma viva no raio de quatro quilômetros.

E pega o filho no colo.

- Quem é essa criança linda, filha? – pergunta Sra. Weasley.

Pronto. O momento havia chegado. Tinha que falar a verdade, não havia alternativa.

- Bom, mãe. Eu vou explicar tudo depois, então não me faça perguntas depois do que eu disser, mas essa criança é meu filho.

Sra. Weasley arregala os olhos.

- Filho?

- É, mãe. Depois eu explico.

Sra. Weasley sorri.

- Não importa, querida. O importante é que você está bem e está aqui.

Entram na casa e Ginny senta Eddie no sofá.

A criança examina a casa com olhos curiosos. Bichento pula no sofá e se esfrega nas pernas do menino. Eddie dá uma gargalhada, e começa a fazer carinhos na cabeça do gato.

- É seu filhe? – pergunta Fleur.

- É. Edward, tem quatro anos.

- Quatro? – pergunta Hermione. – Então...

Ginny olha para a amiga. Hermione, puxando pela memória as datas, entendeu que ela não tinha perdido filho nenhum.

- Depois eu explico, Mione.

- É o que eu tô pensando, não é?

- É. – Ginny responde honestamente.

- Por que fez isso, Gin?

- Por favor, Mione. Agora não. No seu devido tempo, vou explicar meus motivos.

Hermione balança a cabeça, compreendendo. Ela sabe o que foi dito a Ginny naquele fatídico dia, que Ginny foi parar no St.Mungus. Algo que somente ela, Ron e Ginny sabem. Agora ela compreende porque Ginny sumiu.

- Vou chamar os meninos. – diz Hermione, subindo as escadas.

- Do que ela está falando, querida? – pergunta a mãe.

- Depois eu explico. Você vai entender, mamãe.

- Você soube do seu pai?

- Sim, é por isso que eu vim. Luna mandou uma coruja para meu so... para o pai de Paul.

- Ele foi enterrado depois do almoço.

- Não consegui chegar a tempo. Eu nunca dirigi por essas estradas. Eu me perdi. Desculpe mãe, queria muito estar aqui.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida.

- Ele morreu não sabendo que eu estava bem. Nunca vou me conformar com isso. Deveria ter voltado antes.

- Querida, ele no fundo sabia. Ele sabia que você estava viva.

Ginny enxuga as lágrimas.

- Sr. Paul, querr beberr algume coise? – pergunta Fleur.

- Não, obrigado, sra. Weasley.

- Porr favorr, non me chame de sr. Weasley. Me chame de Fleur.

Paul dá um sorriso amarelo, afirmando com a cabeça.

Hermione entra no antigo quarto de Ron como um furacão.

- Que merda é essa? – grita Carlinhos, com o susto.

- Desculpe, Carlinhos, mas isso é mais importante. Ron! - ela grita.

Carlinhos reclama e sai do quarto, descendo as escadas.

Ron nem se mexe.

- Ron! – ela grita, perto do ouvido dele.

Ele pula da cama, quase caindo no chão.

- Mione, que coisa, não dormi a noite toda.

- Você não faz idéia de quem tá lá embaixo.

- Pode ser Merlin, que não me importo. – diz ele virando o rosto para o outro lado, voltando a dormir.

- Esta pessoa você vai se importar. – ela se vira para a outra cama de solteiro. – Harry!

- Você já me acordou. – diz ele ainda com o rosto no travesseiro.

- Harry, levanta. Seu sonho virou realidade. Na verdade, o sonho de todos nós virou realidade.

Harry levanta a cabeça em direção a Hermione, sem entender.

- Sei de algo que você vai amar. Amar não. Morrer por isso.

- Mione, para com isso. Me deixa dormir. – colocando a cabeça de novo, no travesseiro.

Hermione prepara a garganta, e com os olhos brilhando e um grande sorriso, diz com gosto para ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos de Harry.

- Ela está lá embaixo, Harry.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas. Seu coração dispara. "Será que ela tá falando de quem eu to pensando? Não, impossível. Ela está morta."

Harry a olha sem esperança.

- Ginny voltou.

Ele arregala os olhos, chocado.

- Quê?

- Ela tá lá embaixo.

O coração de Harry dispara. A ponto de quase lhe sair pela boca.

- Mione...

- É verdade. Vá ver com seus próprios olhos.

Ele se levanta como um trovão, e corre escadaria abaixo.

Ela olha para Ron, roncando. E lhe chuta.

- Acorda, seu preguiçoso.

- Mione! – ele grita, bravo.

- Ouviu, seu imbecil. Ginny voltou!

Ron se levanta da cama, o rosto todo amassado, e o cabelo arrepiado.

- O que foi que você disse? – pergunta ele, com um olhar surpreso.

- Você me ouviu. – responde ela, sorrindo.

Todos na sala conversavam animadamente. Eddie já estava no colo da avó, tendo Fred e Jorge fazendo perguntas e lhe mostrando caretas.

Ginny os observava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ouve passos rápidos na escada. Alguém descendo correndo.

"Deve ser Ron." Ela pensa sorrindo.

Seus olhos se arregalam quando vê quem é.

Ginny se levanta do sofá.

Harry arregala os olhos ao vê-la.

- Gin... – ele exclama com uma voz sussurrada. E sorri.

- Harry... – diz ela, com o coração aos pulos.

**N/A**: E AÊ, O QUE ACHARAM? MANDEM REVIEWS PELO AMOR, HEIN?

PS: UM DESAFIO: GANHA UM PRÊMIO (PODENDO ATÉ SER UM CAPITULO ESPECIAL), QUEM DESCOBRIR DE ONDE FOI TIRADO O TITULO E O NOME DOS CAPITULOS.

**CHRISTY,** GOSTOU DO PAUL? ELE É BASEADO NUMA PESSOA REAL. UM AMIGO MEU.

É ISSO AÍ, TODA MULHER TEM QUE TER UM AMIGO GAY.

PS 2: GENTE, OU EU SOU BURRA, OU LOUCA, MAS CONSEGUI UMA FOTO FANTÁSTICA PARA MINHA FIC, E NÃO CONSIGO POR NO MEU PROFILE. **LANNI**, SUA FIC TEM FOTO, ME AJUDA!


	7. Cap 7 Eu só queria descansar

**Miaka, Chrysty, Lanni, Bruna, Miss Granger, Ara **(eu adoro "Maninho"),** Tamara, Sweet Lie, Luaa e Dama Mary**: Minhas queridas, como sempre, muitíssimo obrigada. Tive uns problemas sentimentais (é, é isso aí, um cara) e acabei me distanciando um pouco da minha fic. Mas não esqueci. Me desculpem. Mas está aí. Espero que curtam. 1000 bjocas. Belle

CAPITULO SETE - EU QUERIA TANTO DESCANSAR O MEU CORAÇÃO

"_As vezes, meu pensamento vagueia. Nestes últimos cinco anos, eu chorei, _

_sofri, cresci. Tudo isso por amor. Por ter amado tanto alguém. Sei que _

_pareço uma velha, repetindo e remoendo sempre a mesma historia na minha _

_cabeça.Pensando nos meus dias áureos em que era feliz, que era amada. Tenho _

_medo de ficar velha e sozinha, e acabar bebendo num bar junto com _

_alcoólatras, chorando pelo meu amor perdido. Eu tentei. Juro que tentei. Só _

_que aquela velha história de que o amor vence sempre, é mentira. Ao menos, a _

_maioria das vezes." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O olhar trocado era de saudade.

Ali estava o homem que tinha amado a vida toda. O sonho e o pesadelo dos

seus últimos anos.

Não tinha mudado nada. Continuava com os olhos verdes enigmáticos

escondidos atrás dos óculos e os cabelos arrepiados. E a cicatriz continuava

lá.

Estava lindo como sempre. Como sempre foi.

Seu coração batia tão descompassado que tinha a impressão que todos o

pudessem ver através da camisa.

- Harry... – repetiu, deu um meio sorriso.

Ele corre na direção dela e a abraça.

Uma mistura de sentimentos preenche seu coração. A magoa, a traição,

abandono. Amor, paixão, saudade.

Tudo isso era um turbilhão de emoções na sua mente e no seu coração.

Não sabia como reagir aquele abraço. Não queria demonstrar o quanto sentia

falta dele, mas também não queria demonstrar indiferença.

Levou as mãos as costas dele e o abraçou. Um abraço quase fraterno.

Sentiu o perfume cítrico que ele usava. Sentia os dedos frios dele na pele

das suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer.

Como um relâmpago, lembrou da noite na cachoeira. A noite mágica debaixo do

céu estrelado.

O mais rápido que pode, se afastou.

- Como você está? – pergunta ela disfarçando.

- Vou bem, e você onde estava todo esse tempo? – pergunta ele eufórico e desesperado.

- Ãhn... em Nova Yorque.

- Nossa, Gin... nós achamos que você estava... – continua ele.

- Morta, eu sei. Peço desculpas. Aconteceu tanta coisa. Eu explico depois.

Precisava conversar com você em particular. – diz ela olhando para Harry.

Ele a olha sem compreender, e dá um sorriso esperançoso.

O barulho nas escadas volta. Ron aparece amarrotado e com cara de sono.

- Não acredito. – berra ele.

- Ron! – e ela corre na direção do irmão.

Se abraçam.

- Que saudade.- diz ela com a voz embargada.

- Você é louca! Onde você estava? Ficamos todos esses anos chorando a sua

morte, Ginny.

- Desculpe, Ron, mas eu precisava ir embora. Depois eu explico as causas

disso.

Se ouvem batidas na porta.

Fred atende, e aparecem Luna e Neville, que casaram meses depois do fim da

guerra.

- Hey, sra. Lovegood. – grita Luna para Ginny.

- Luna. – ela grita para a amiga, sorrindo.

- Sra. Lovegood? – pergunta Hermione.

Ginny abraça Luna e murmura no seu ouvido:

- Eles não sabem ainda.sobre Richard.

Luna dá uma gargalhada e disfarça.

- É que depois de tanto tempo com meus tios, já é quase uma Lovegood.

Hermione levanta as sobrancelhas, não acreditando muito.

- Hey, sr. Longbotton. – Ginny vê o amigo. – Quanto tempo, hein?

- Dois anos. – e se abraçam.

- Como é que é? – pergunta Ron indignado.

- Como assim "dois anos"? – pergunta Harry.

- Você sabia que ela estava viva? – Fred entra na frente dele.

- Caras , me desculpem, elas me proibiram. – diz ele apontado para Ginny e

Luna.

- Fui eu. – Ginny admite, tendo todos os olhos da família toda em cima de

si. – Depois do jantar, eu vou explicar melhor toda a situação. Sei que vocês devem estar confusos, mas... eu peço desculpas. Vou explicar tudo.

Todos ficam num clima tenso na sala de estar.

Sra. Weasley ainda com o neto no colo, tenta quebrar o gelo.

- Bom, eu acho que vou fazer o jantar.

- Não, mãe, não é necessário. – diz Ginny encabulado.

- Como não? É claro que vou fazer. Não está com saudades da minha comida?

Ginny recorda dos pratos suculentos e o cheiro que lembrava lhe desperta a

fome.

- Desesperadamente.

- Não disse? – diz a mãe brincando, colocando Eddie no chão.

- Quem é essa criança? – pergunta Ron.

- É Edward, meu filho.

- Filho? – pergunta Harry. – Você teve um filho?

- É. – diz sem graça, olhando para Hermione que aparentemente sabia de

tudo.

- Você teve um filho... – repete Harry como se não tivesse entendido ainda.

- Hey, Fred, que tal mostrarmos alguns produtos novos pro nosso sobrinho? –

pergunta Jorge.

- Claro. Hey, Eddie, vamos brincar lá em cima?

A criança arregala os olhos verdes, e olha para a mãe, como se pedisse

permissão.

- Cuidado. – diz Ginny.

- Essa criança me lembra alguém. – afirma Ron, o olhando enquanto esquanto os três sobem as escadas.

- Quem? – pergunta Harry.

Ron olha para Harry e depois para Ginny.

- Deixa pra lá. – diz guardando para si, sua desconfiança.

O celular de Ginny começa a tocar.

Ela o tira do bolso, e vê quem é no identificador de chamadas: Richard.

- Com licença. – diz ela para todos, e sai para fora.

Sentindo a brisa gelada, atende o marido.

- Fala, Richard... cheguei não faz vinte minutos... é claro, que tá tudo

bem aqui... não, Richard... não começa... se é só isso que você queria

saber... tchau.

E desliga.

Ao se virar, vê Hermione.

- Ah, Mione, que susto.

A amiga se aproxima.

- Você não perdeu bebê nenhum, não é?

Ginny olha fixamente para ela. Como poderia esconder a verdade? Hermione,

em Hogwarts, tinha essa habilidade, de te pegar mentindo. De sempre

conseguir discernir as verdades e as mentiras.

- Não. – Ginny responde.

- Por que fez isso?

- Mione, sei que fiz tudo de uma maneira um pouco... destrambelhada,

mas...agora é tarde para reclamar.

- Me diz por que.

- Eu estava com ódio, com raiva. Eu queria magoá-lo. Queria fazê-lo sofrer,

como eu sofri.

- Ginny...

- Mione, por favor, entenda, não me julgue por favor! Fiz tudo por puro

rancor. Por ele ter me traído, por ter me deixado por outra mulher. Queria

destruir algo da vida dele. Queria... – as lágrimas começam a cair.

- Meu Deus, Gin. – e Hermione a abraça, pensando na verdade. A verdade que

nunca houve mulher nenhuma.

Elas se separam quando o celular de Ginny volta a tocar.

- Ah, Richard! – ela exclama quase gritando, e atendendo. – Oi!... tá

tudo bem aqui...não sei, talvez fique a semana toda... vou aproveitar e

descansar um pouco... Richard... Richard... chega, depois a gente

conversa... eu te ligo mais tarde, ta certo?... eu tenho que desligar... –

desliga.

- Quem é Richard? – pergunta Hermione, confusa.

- É o meu marido, irmão do Paul.

Hermione fica surpresa, e pergunta:

- Por isso o "sra. Lovegood", certo?

- Exato.

Hermione a olha fixamente. Aquela doce Ginny não existe mais a muito tempo.

Agora era uma mulher feita. Podia se ver nos seus olhos as preocupação e as

responsabilidades.

Ginny tira o maço de cigarros do bolso e acende um.

- Você me permite?

- Fumando?

- É, acabei criando esse hábito trouxa.

- Quando você vai contar ao Harry?

- Ainda hoje.

- Como você planeja dizer?

- Não sei, ainda não pensei nisso.

Hermione continua a olhando.

E pensa nos últimos cinco anos. Nos cinco anos que a família achava que

Ginny estava morta.

- Você sabia que você tem um túmulo?

- O que? – Ginny pergunta rindo.

- É, um ano depois que você desapareceu, seu pai o construiu.

Ginny fecha os olhos pensando no pai.

- Fiz tudo errado, Mione. Se eu pudesse voltar no passado, jamais teria...

-... dormido com Harry?

-... fugido. – ela termina.

O vento gelado bate nos seus rostos, fazendo Hermione tremer de frio.

- Apesar de tudo, estou muito feliz por você estar aqui.

- Eu também estou.

As duas continuavam sorrindo uma para outra.

- Oi.

As duas se viram e vêem Harry se aproximando.

Hermione rapidamente inventa uma desculpa para sair dali.

- Estou com frio, vou buscar um suéter.

- Um dos famosos suéteres das sra. Weasley?

- É, o meu é rosa. – responde ela entrando pela porta dos fundos.

Ginny joga a bituca de cigarro no chão, apagando com o tênis.

- Estava fumando?

- É, pois é. Bobagens que a gente acaba...

-... viciando. – termina a frase.

- É quase isso. – diz ela rindo.

- Você está linda, Gin.

Ginny levanta as sobrancelhas com aquele comentário. Percebe que é algo

verdadeiro.

- Obrigada. – ela responde. – Como estão as coisas?

- Tudo bem. Eu derrotei Voldemort.

- É, eu soube. Você virou auror?

- Como sabe?

- Era seu sonho, não era? Caçar bruxo das trevas?

- É, eu sou auror. Nós três, eu, Ron e Mione. Mas Mione quando soube que

estava grávida, deixou o departamento.

Ginny dá uma gargalhada.

- Ainda não acredito, que esses dois casaram. – diz ela, ainda rindo.

- E nem faz tanto tempo assim.

- Jura?

- É, não faz nem dois anos.

- Como o Ron é mole.

Agora é a vez de Harry dar uma gargalhada.

- Mas é fantástico. Os dois juntos é realmente... - ela continua.

- E você?

- Eu? – pergunta ela.

"Ah, não. Ele vai perguntar se eu casei. E não vou poder mentir. Não quero

mentir."

- É, o que você faz?

- Ah! Eu tenho um restaurante. Mas propriamente dito, uma casa de shows.

Mas servimos almoço e jantar também.

- Uma casa de shows?

- É, fica na 78 com a Broadway. Se chama "Jazz Tags". É um bar de jazz.

- Jazz?

- É, outra coisa trouxa que me habituei em Nova Yorque.

- Você tem um bar de jazz em Nova Yorque?

- Gostou?

- É demais. É como ter um pub em Londres!

Ginny ri.

Os dois ficam em silêncio e Harry começa a observar Ginny mais de perto.

Ela está alta, no mínimo com 1,70 m. Os cabelos ruivos estavam enormes, caindo no meio das costas. Seus olhos azuis continuavam cativantes e profundos, como os olhos de um pássaro. Sua pele branca contrastava com a camisa hippie também branca.

Seu coração dispara. Ali estava a mulher por quem tinha esperado a vida inteira. A mulher por quem chorou por cinco anos. A mulher que ele amou nestes mesmos cinco anos. A mesma que ele achava que estava morta, e por quem guardaria o amor e a lembrança para o resto da vida.

E ela estava ali. Bem ali, na sua frente.

Linda, como a ultima vez que a viu. Naquela noite na cachoeira onde deixaram o amor que sentiam extravasar para todos os lados.

Ao lembrar de que a cachoeira era o lugar onde mais lembrava dela, não resistiu a um comentário:

- Lembra da cachoeira?

"Como não lembraria?"

- Claro. - ela responde.

- Aquele é o meu refúgio. O lugar aonde vou quando estou precisando de paz.

- É mesmo?

- Não consigo ir naquele lugar sem lembrar de você.

Ela sabe onde aquela conversa vai dar. Tudo o que ela não quer é relembrar aquela noite. Tenta mudar de assunto.

- E você? Casou?

"Ele deve ter casado com a garota de Grodric's Hollow."

"Ou não?"

- Casei. - responde ele sem graça. - Mas durou pouco tempo.

"Bem feito!"

- Sinto muito. - diz ela.

- Não sinta. E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você tem um filho. Você casou?

- Casei, ainda estou casada.

- Você esta casada? - pergunta Harry, um pouco decepcionado.

- Estou.

- Mas você não usa aliança.

- Na verdade, eu uso. É que não quis chegar aqui assim, ia contar sobre o Richard depois.

- Alguém sabe?

- Só a Mione. Ela pega essas coisas no ar.

- É, ela é ótima nisso.

Ginny dá uma gargalhada, lembrando novamente do casamento de Hermione e Ron.

- Isso me lembra novamente dela e de Ron. Já não era sem tempo.

Harry a contempla rindo.

Relembra da doce Ginny em Hogwarts. Do primeiro beijo deles na frente de todo o salão comunal. Como ele havia passado o ano todo com a consciência pesada escondendo de Ron, que estava louco por ela.

Lembra também do quanto ele e a família sofreu ao procurá-la. Procurá-la por anos. Culpando os Comensais. Culpando Voldemort. Até ouvir da boca do próprio que não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

Suspira.

- Ah, Gin. – começa ele. – Se você soubesse o quanto nós te procuramos...

- Harry... – ela não queria falar sobre isso naquele momento.

- O quanto eu te procurei.

"Como é que é?"

- Por quê? – ela pergunta.

- Por quê? – ele repete, sem entender.

- É, porquê? Eu não entendo quais seriam seus motivos em me procurar. Não faz sentido depois de tudo o que aconteceu na época.

- Gin, eu amava você.

Ginny dá um risinho de deboche.

"Amar? Que brincadeira é essa?"

- Harry, desculpe, mas... amava? Devido as circunstancias, ainda não consigo ver sentido algum no que está dizendo.

- O que é tão difícil fazer sentido? Eu quase enlouqueci quando você sumiu. Eu quase morri.

Ginny levanta uma das mãos e faz uma careta de desaprovação.

"Não acredito nisso!"

- Harry, o que não consigo entender o quão é isso importante. Desculpe, mas não vejo sentido em você dizer isso agora.

- Como não? Eu amava você... como ainda amo.

- Você nunca me amou, Harry, esqueceu isso? Não me importa que sentimentos você teve, ou tem. Isso agora, depois de tanto tempo, me soa como um monte de mentiras.

- Ginny...

- Você simplesmente não me convence mais.

- Você não compreende.

- Não mesmo. – responde ela com sinceridade. – Não sei o que você quer ganhar falando isso agora. Só posso entender que você quer sair lucrando com alguma coisa. Só pode ser.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Isso o que?

- Sendo cruel.

- Não estou sendo cruel. Você é que se acostumou a ter tudo muito fácil.

- Ginny, você não deveria pensar assim.

- Ah, não? – diz cínica. – Quer saber o motivo por que fui embora, Harry?

- Muito.

- Por sua causa.

- Minha?

- É, você não deve lembrar de cinco anos atrás provavelmente, mas, eu era boba e ingênua, acreditava demais nas pessoas. Acreditei em você, e fui massacrada. Foi aí que aconteceu algo. Algo que mudou a minha vida. E essa mudança era algo tão definitivo na minha vida, Harry, que eu tinha que fazer a escolha certa. Hoje eu sei que foi uma péssima escolha, mas mesmo assim eu a escolhi. E por isso, eu menti.

- Do que você está falando?

- Harry, eu sei que você vai me odiar por isso. Mas você tem que saber de toda a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- A verdade que...

- Hey! – alguém grita.

No meio da tensão que havia entre Harry e Ginny, aparece sra. Weasley.

Os dois se viram rapidamente.

- Oi, mãe. – diz Ginny.

- Vim chamá-los para jantar.

- Mãe, estava conversando com Harry. É importante.

- Agora não, deixem isso para depois. A comida está quente e estão todos a mesa.

- Depois nós conversamos, então.

Harry concorda contrariado.

Passa a mão pelos cabelos, bem nervoso.

Sra. Weasley põe o braço no ombro da filha e a guia para dentro de casa.

Harry suspira.

- Que verdade? – diz as seguindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A**: Desculpem pela demora, galera. Mas finalmente, eu escrevi.

Acharam a Ginny muito cruel?


	8. Cap8 Eu me perdi e não sei como explicar

**Barbie, Lanni, Arinha, Chrysty, Bruna, Miaka, Gina **e** Lua**: Meus humildes agradecimentos, meus anjos. Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora. Mas taí. Espero que curtam.

CAPITULO OITO – EU ME PERDI E NÃO SEI COMO EXPLICAR

"_Sim, certo, eu confesso. Não me preparei psicologicamente para enfrentar tudo. Enfrentar minha familia, e principalmente enfrentar Harry. Era como se estivesse vivendo num universo alternativo. E encarar a realidade de repente, é como um balde de água fria numa noite de inverno. Mas não se pode viver a margem. Temos que encarar a realidade, os fatos, as verdades. Por mais que doa tenho que fazer isso. Mas é tão dificil. Eu me acostumei com a estrada errada que eu segui. Com a minha própria lei."_

X

Ginny embala o filho na sua cama no seu antigo quarto.

- "Posso te falar do sonho, das flores, de como a cidade mudou/ Posso te falar do medo, do meu desejo, do meu amor/ Posso falar da tarde que cai, e aos poucos deixa ver/ No céu a lua, que um dia eu te dei."

Harry sobe as escadas, e no segundo andar, ouve a voz melodiosa de Ginny.

Anda até a porta entreaberta, e a vê sentada na beirada da cama, cantando para o filho. Fica parado ali olhando aquela imagem. Nuca havia a visto tão maternal.

Lembrava daquela Ginny extrovertida e bem humorada em Hogwarts. Lembrava daquela Ginny triste e indiferente no casamento de Gui. E lembrava daquela Ginny doce e sensual na noite que fizeram amor na cachoeira.

Não coseguia compará-la com aquela Ginny ali.

Ficou a fitando ali por alguns minutos, absorto naquela visão.

- "Sei que não há no mundo/ Quem possa te dizer/ Que não é sua/ A lua que eu te dei/ Pra brilhar por onde você for/ Me queira bem/ Durma bem/ Meu amor."

Ginny parou de cantar e cobriu mais o filho. Se levantou da cama, e olhou em volta do quarto. As paredes pintadas de rosa, fazem Ginny rir.

- Meu Deus! É tudo tão… rosa. Como é que eu conseguia dormir aqui dentro?

Harry ainda na porta, dá uma risadinha de prazer.

Ela abre uma das gavetas e vê o uniforme da Grifinória.

- Grifinória…

Ela leva as vestes ao nariz e inspira o perfume que ainda consta ali.

Encontra também um album de fotos, e o puxa para ver.

Vê as fotos que tirou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória junto com o irmão e seus amigos: Luna, Neville, Hermione, e Harry.

- Ai, ai, a boa velha Hogwarts. Neville, Ron, Mione, Luna, Colin, Harry… Como as coisas são engraçadas… Ah, se eu pudesse voltar no passado… Se eu pudesse… Acho que faria tudo diferente… Começando por você, Harry Potter…

Harry, ainda na porta, arregala os olhos.

"Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado… começaria por mim?"

Ginny guarda o album e fecha a gaveta, se virando para sair.

Harry imediatamente foge dali, subindo a escadaria acima, se refugiando no quarto de Ron.

Ele a ouve fechar a porta e descer as escadas.

Aquela frase ainda martelava sua cabeça:

"Começar por mim? Como será que ela faria diferente?"

X

Harry desce as escadas um minuto depois, e encontra Ginny, Hermione e Ron se despedindo de Neville e Luna.

- Já estão indo? – pergunta ele.

- É, minha vó vai infartar se ficar com crianças mais um pouco. – diz Neville, rindo.

- Mas nós voltamos. Que tal fazermos umas compras em Londres? – pergunta Luna.

- Claro. – responde Ginny. – Vou mostrar a Paul um pouco desta cidade. Ele acha Londres fria e sem personalidade.

- Eu nunca disse isto. – ele se defende.

- Disse sim.

- É, talvez tenha dito. – ele admite.

Eles se despedem e saem.

Os Weasley se sentam e Ginnyse acomoda entre Fred e Ron.

- E aí, vai contar tudo pra gente? – pergunta Jorge.

- Bom, vou. Então tá.

- Vai dizer tudo, né? Mesmo que demore. – diz Gui.

- Vou tentar.

- Sem mentiras ou enrolações. – diz Hermione.

- Bom, então… por onde começar…

- Vose podde começarr pele comesse… - diz Fleur.

- Pelo começo? – repete Ginny, pensando.

Ela coça a testa franzida.

- Bom… na época, eu me sentia totalmente impotente. Queria lutar na Guerra, mas não podia. – ela pára e respira fundo. – Achei que mesmo não podendo lutar, achei que poderia dar suporte, apoio…

Harry fica em pé, com os braços cruzados.

- Mas eu passei por uma grande… decepção. – ela continua, e olha para Harry. – E essa decepção foi mais forte do que qualquer responsabilidade que pudesse ter na Guerra. Eu sei que eu fui tola e infantil, mas a unica coisa que conseguia pensar era em fugir. Ir embora. Fugir da Guerra, da frustração, da humilhação, de tudo…

Ela leva as mãos aos cabelos, os remexendo, nervosa.

- Nossa, como isso é dificil! – ela exclama.

Não podia falar sobre Eddie, não podia fazer isso sem falar com Harry.

- E então, falei com Luna. Eu sabia que ela tinha tios nos Estados Unidos. E… ela e o pai me ajudaram, me conseguiram documentos e um visto.

- Visto? – pergunta Ron.

- É, um visto de entrada. É uma autorização do Governo pra você poder entrar e ficar em outro país.

- Nossa, que besteira! – exclama ele.

- Cala a boca, Ron! – diz Hermione. – Ninguém pediu sua opinião. Continua Gin!

- E fui recebida pela familia Lovegood. Sr. John e Elizabeth Lovegood. Sr. John é irmão do pai da Luna. E eles tem tres filhos, Paul, – e aponta para o amigo. – Richard e Isabella. Que me trataram como uma filha. Fiquei feliz por terem pessoas querendo meu bem do outro lado do Oceano.

- É bom você contar essa historia direito! – exclama Paul.

- O que? – ela grita.

- É melhor você contar essa historia direito. Você sabe que não foi bem assim.

- Paul?

- Ela não era feliz coisa nenhuma.

- Paul!

- Ela passou semanas trancada no quarto. Não descia nem pra comer. Vivia vermelha e inchada de tanto chorar.

- Paul, por favor!

- Não, agora eu vou dizer a verdade. – ele se levanta, ficando quase no meio da sala. – Quando ela chegou, parecia um bichinho. Nunca tinha visto algo tão grotesco.

- Paul!

- Ela era uma coisinha branca e magricela. Não levantava os olhos quando falavam com ela. Não sorria. Não falava com ninguém. Parecia que se fosse lhe dar um tapa, ela fosse sair voando.

- Por favor, Paul. Não me humilhe.

- Ela não fazia outra coisa além de chorar. Todos nós tentamos. Mas parecia que, o que tinha vindo para minha casa era o corpo. A alma dela tinha ficado aqui.

Ginny abaixa a cabeça e suspira. As lembranças daquelas primeiras semanas lhe voltam a cabeça. A saudade e a raiva a completavam. Tinha vontade de morrer. Só tinha sobrevivido pela força e a idéia do filho.

A familia Weasley junto com Harry ouviam Paul, observando Ginny.

- Até que um dia, eu invadi o quarto dela, e a obriguei a conversar. Ela se abriu comigo, contou os problemas e, foi aí, que ela parou de chorar.

Ele parou de falar, e olhou para Ginny.

- Obrigada, Paul. – ela agradece. – É, eu resisti a muita coisa. Sofri, chorei, estava triste, frustrada, decepcionada, me sentia sozinha e abandonada, mas consegui viver de novo. Com a ajuda de John, pai do Paul, montei meu restaurante, e consigo estabilidade.

- Restaurante? – pergunta a mãe.

Ginny afirma com a cabeça.

- E seu marido? – pergunta Harry, sério.

Sra. Weasley a olha confusa.

- Você casou?

- É, mãe, eu me casei faz três anos e meio com Richard, irmão do Paul.

- Mass seu filhe non tem quatrre annes? – diz Fleur.

"Droga!"

- Ah, é… - ela leva as mãos a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade. – É… bom… acontece que…

- Você não perdeu filho nenhum, não é? – diz Harry, aparentando raiva. – Essa era a "verdade", não era?

- Harry…

- Por que fez isso? Por que não me contou?

- Porque… - "ah, dane-se tudo!" – Porque eu queria tirar algo de você. Assim como você tirou de mim.

- Peraí, o que tá acontecendo? Harry? Não estou entendendo nada!

- Mãe! – diz Ron. – Ginny não perdeu o bebê que ela esperava antes de sair daqui.

- Isso eu entendi. O que o Harry tem a ver com isso?

- Mãe, o filho é dele. – diz Gui.

- Do Harry? Quer dizer que…

Ginny e Harry se fitavam profundamente.

Harry tinha uma feição dura e triste. Podia se ver a mágoa estampada nos seus olhos. Ginny tinha os olhos molhados com lágrimas, e uma expressão de raiva.

- Você destruiu a minha vida aquele dia, Harry. – ela diz ignorando o protesto da mãe. – O dia que você preferiu outra mulher.

Harry agora entendia tudo.

- Você me matou aquele dia. – ela continuava. Ginny olhava Harry, como se não houvessem mais ninguém naquela sala a não ser eles. – Decidi que você jamais saberia que tinha um filho. Tinha tanta mágoa, tanto ódio, que tinha que destruir algo em você.

- Ginny…

- Só que… agora eu percebo que tomei a decisão errada. Você, de uma certa maneira, foi verdadeiro comigo. Me falou da garota, não me deixou eternamente esperando. Deveria ter sido… honesta com você. Deveria… desculpe, Harry, me desculpe.

Os Weasley, Hermione e Paul assistiam aquilo inertes. Hermione e Sra. Weasley choravam silenciosamente.

- Eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas também. Na verdade, não fui verdadeiro. – ele confessa.

Ela fica em silêncio.

- A verdade que você sabe não é bem a verdade. – diz ele. – Ginny…

Ela pára para ouvi-lo atentamente.

"Ele vai me pedir perdão por ter me deixado."

- Nunca houve garota em Godric's Hollow.

Ginny pisca tentando conceber o que ele tinha dito.

- O que? – ela pergunta quase sussurrando.

- Não havia garota nenhuma na minha vida, além de você.

Ginny abre e fecha a boca tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não sai nada compreensivel.

- Eu inventei essa historia toda.

- O que você tá dizendo? – ela pergunta, sussurrando de novo.

"Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Aquilo não podia ser verdade!"

- Eu inventei isso pra manter você longe de mim enquanto procurava Voldemort. Ele sabia que tinhamos ficado juntos em Hogwarts. Malfoy contou a ele. Se Voldemort acreditasse que não estávamos mais juntos, ele não chegaria perto de você.

- Mas… por que você não me disse isso na época?

- Porque precisava que você parecesse mais… enfática quando dissesse que não estavamos juntos. Eu queria que você me odiasse.

- E eu odiei. Odiei por muito tempo.

- Me perdoa, Ginny.

- Você decidiu nosso futuro, Harry. Percebeu isso? Você decidiu o futuro de nós três: meu, seu e do Eddie.

- Não achei que você chegaria ao ponto de ir embora.

- Não podia ficar aqui. Me desculpe por ter escondido Eddie de você.

- Eu entendo o porque agora. Foi minha culpa.

Os dois se olham. Agora eles sentem a mesma coisa. A dor de ter o destino alterado.

Sra. Weasley se levanta, se aproximando dos dois.

- O importante é que tudo foi esclarecido. Fico feliz que vocês tenham resolvido tudo. Agora o Eddie é a coisa mais importante, certo?

- Claro, mãe.

O celular de Ginny toca novamente.

Ela dá um gritinho de raiva.

- Com licença. – e anda na direção da cozinha. – O que é Richard?

Na sala, o clima começa a se acalmar.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, Ron. – diz Hermione.

- É melhor irmos todos. – diz Sra. Weasley.

Todos começam a subir as escadas para seus seus aposentos.

Harry anda até a cozinha, e encontra Ginny, apoiada com as duas mãos na mesa de jantar, de olhos fechados, chorando.

Ele se emociona com aquela cena.

- Gin…

Ginny se vira e encara Harry. Enxuga as lágrimas e anda até o fogão. Pega um bule, e o enche com água.

- Quer um chá? – ela oferece.

Harry sorri com a gentileza.

- Claro.

Ela coloca o bule no fogão e se senta a mesa, Harry a segue.

Ela o olha nos olhos.

- Sabe? Nós poderíamos ter tido um vida fantastica juntos, Harry.

Harry fica mudo diante daquela afirmação. Uma lágrima solitária lhe cai.

Ela suspira.

- Se você tivesse dito a verdade, nós poderiamos ter feito um plano. Sei lá… - ela leva uma das mãos aos cabelos os bagunçando, como ele costuma fazer. -… teria ido pra casa dos tios da Luna enquanto a Guerra durasse, pra que eu pudesse ter meu bebê em paz.

Harry baixa a cabeça, pensando naquelas palavras.

"Oh, Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?"

- Você mesmo disse, - continuou ela. – que Voldemort não sabia do meu paradeiro. Vai ver que ele nem se importava. Você se precipitou.

Ele pensa como aquilo agora parecia ser tão verdadeiro. As lágrimas lhe caem molhando seu rosto. Ele chora na frente dela sem pudores.

- Nós podíamos ter dado um jeito nisso. – diz ela.

Ele levanta a cabeça para ela, com o rosto lavado de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos.

- Podíamos. Nós podíamos sim. – ele responde.

- Podíamos hoje ter uma vida tão diferente. Poderiamos estar juntos. Nós três.

- E nós podemos, Gin.

- Harry, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Eu sou casada. E o Richard é doente de ciumes de você.

- Mas Gin, mesmo assim, você não acha que o que nós tivemos, é base pra tentarmos alguma coisa?

- Não sei, Harry.

- Eu te amo. Nunca deixei de amar você. Mesmo achando que você estava morta, era disso que eu vivia. Do amor que sentiamos, da lembrança que tivemos.

- Harry…

- Eu sei que eu meti o pé pelas mãos. Mas Gin… você não sente mais nada por mim?

Aquela pergunta não era difícil de responder. Ela o amava com a mesma força que antes. Até mais. Não era mais uma paixão juvenil. Era amor. Amor de uma mulher por um homem.

- Harry… - por mais que o amasse não podia aceitar isso. – Você me tornou uma mulher diferente. Eu não sei se consigo amar de novo. Eu sequer amo meu marido.

- Nós podemos consertar isso. Eu largo tudo. Vou embora pros Estados Unidos só pra estar perto de vocês dois. De você e do Eddie. Do meu filho. – ele engasga e as lágrimas lhe caem. – Eu faço qualquer coisa por você agora.

Ele se aproxima mais e se senta ao lado dela.

Ginny chora junto com ele. Ela o abraça. Ela sente o calor daquele corpo, sentia o perfume cítrico que ele usava, sentia o toque das suas mãos nas suas costas.

- Eu ainda amo voce… - diz ela.

Ela se afasta e Harry a olha nos olhos.

- E isso é o que… me mas dói.

Harry se aproxima dela, quase tocando seus labios nos dela.

X

N/A: He, he.. até que enfim! Peço mil desculpas pela demora. Mas as coisas estão complicadas. Tava trabalhando adoidado e a minha mente é muito ativa. Tenho mais tres fics pra escrever, e escrever sobre quatro Ginnys diferentes, é dose pra leão. Mas agora a fic já tá chegando no fim. Falta pouco. Agora só vou trabalhar a confiança dos dois.

Ps1: Pra quem não sabe, a musica cantada por Ginny para embalar o filhote é A lua que eu te dei, de Herbert Vianna, cantada lindamente por Ivete Sangalo (olha que eu não curto axé, hein.).

Ps2: Ganha um presente quem acertar de onde tirei a frase do primeiro paragrafo: "_Eu me acostumei com a estrada errada que eu segui. Com a minha própria lei."_ Facinho, hein?

Ps3: Se você gostou dessa fic, leia "O Presente de Ginny", "O maior escandalo de Hogwarts" e "Selvagem", todas neste site.

HahahahahahaaaahkjgfkHHHHLLKJIJoiuurejlkfklçlkfdad


End file.
